Rin x Lancer
by Lexisauris
Summary: Story that takes place after the 5th Holy Grail War. They think they've destroyed the Holy Grail...but they really only restored it to it's former glory and power. Rin is pulled into this one as well but ends up conjuring Lancer-the warrior who intrigued her and attracted her from the start. Romance. Some Lemon involved
1. Chapter 1

***Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!***

Rin sighed and reached over to silence her ever annoying alarm clock. Time for work already? Rin thought as she lazily sat up in bed. She glanced over at the clock to check that the time was right. Yep, 4 a.m. She had barely gotten any sleep last night. Lately she had been having the nightmares again. Ever since the war, every year around the same time, she had the same nightmare. But they had gotten worse lately. It was getting closer and closer for the next war…

Rin got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, grabbing her towel and hair brush. She walked in to the bathroom sleepily, trying to push any thoughts of the upcoming war out of her mind. She turned the water to as hot as she could stand it, and as she washed, she remembered his voice, his last words to her…

"Come find me when you're older…"

Rin shook her head to banish those words from her mind. She quickly turned the water to a stark cold, shocking her enough to make her think of nothing but the water. After a moment or so of willing herself to stay in the shower, she decided time was up. She turned off the shower and wrapped her towel around her as she got out of the shower. She quickly blow dried her hair and got in to her work uniform. She walked over to her full body mirror and did a double take. She looked closer at her face and saw that she had two dark rings under her eyes.

Geez, she thought. I thought I got a bit more sleep than that… She quickly walked back in to her bathroom and put on her foundation, then decided to apply some simple eye makeup. She put eyeliner on her bottom lid and applied enough mascara to make her eyelashes look a lot longer than they were. She walked back to her full body mirror and took in her appearance. She had to admit, she had grown in to a very beautiful woman. Her chest had grow at least 2 cup sizes, her legs had elongated, her face had become more detailed, and the way she carried herself showed her elegance along with a slight edge to her dangerousness. She always had at least one guy hitting on her from time to time, but her attitude towards others was basically the same. She wasn't mean per say, but she always seemed to brush people off. Not always on purpose, but she just wasn't very worried about many other people. She had stuck to her motto of doing things for herself and not counting or relying on others. She did have one work friend, but they rarely ever hung out or talked outside of work.

Her hair had also been changed. It had grown darker and thicker. It was really a pain to have to deal with it, but she loved it, and couldn't see herself with any other hair. It came down to her lower back and everyone always complimented her on how silky smooth it was. She had kept up with her work out, taking fighting classes and weapons training, but didn't seem to have much of a use for her toned body anymore.

She stood now in her black panty hose, black mid-thigh skirt and white button up shirt. She slipped on her black heels, grabbed her purse and keys, and walked towards the door.

Halfway down the hall, the realized she had forgotten her coat.

Shoot, she sighed. She set her purse and keys down on the table next to the phone, and turned back and skipped up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She got to her room and started looking around for her coat.

Where did that thing go to? She thought to herself. She knew that if she didn't hurry and find her coat and get to work that she would be late. She heard a thud sound behind her. She whipped around to see what had caused the sound and came face to face with a memory she had pushed out of her head for the past 10 years.

"You…..How….", she frantically searched her brain for something-anything to do, but she came up blank. Her blood ran cold, and before she realized what she was doing, she ran back down the stairs, grabbing her keys and purse on the way out. She hopped in her car and took off towards her job, glancing in the rearview mirror every 5 minutes to make sure he hadn't followed. She was in such a rush, she didn't realize that her whole body was shaking. She told herself it was from the cold, and not from what she had just seen. It was early October and the wind had been picking up its chill. She pulled in to the parking lot, turned off the car, and sat, gathering her thoughts.

It was just a hallucination. She told herself. Just my nerves working over time. My brain can't handle it. The war is coming up….my brain is just messing with me….

She repeated these things in her head, trying to convince herself that it wasn't real.

She took a few deep breaths and after a few minutes of calming herself down, she decided she was okay enough to go in to work. She grabbed her things and got out of the car and shut the door. She turned towards her work….and automatically froze. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, and words had once again abandoned her. She didn't know how any of this was possible. Why was this happening to her? She stared up in to his dark eyes. Nothing had changed about him. He had stayed the same. She remembered every detail of him from when she first saw him. She dropped her things as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Her knees buckled and she could feel herself falling. She reached out her hand to grab on to him, but it was no use. Before she hit the ground, she uttered one, breathless word…

"….Lancer…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin….Rin, wake up! Rin!" She could feel herself being shaken out of the darkness with which she swirled in. She opened her eyes to find a woman. It took her a moment to realize who had found her. She looked around her and remembered where she was and what had happened. She shot up and looked for him. Looked for the man who had caused her to faint.

"Where….Where did he go?!" She asked as she looked around her. But it was no use, the man had disappeared.

"Where…where did who go?" Sera, the woman who had found Rin, asked.

Rin swore under her breath, remembering Sera was with her, and chastising herself for her blunder. "I'm sorry," she told Sera. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just had a dream…I suppose I forgot it was just so." Rin gave Sera the best reassuring smile she could manage, and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for caring for me, but I'm fine, promise!" She turned back towards the door, brushed herself off, smoothed down her hair, picked up her things and started for the entrance.

"What….Wait!" Rin could hear Sera call out to her, but Rin didn't stop or turn back around. She just had to get inside. Besides, she didn't know what to tell Sera if she asked why she fainted. A blood condition? Asthma? Tripped and fell? Whatever, Rin thought, I don't have to tell her or anyone else anything. It's none of their business. She ran possibilities through her head as to why she was seeing Lancer. Why is Lancer coming to me? Am I going crazy? Brain tumor? Her anger began to rise. At what, she didn't know. Her malfunctioning brain? Lancer?

She tried to push such thoughts away as she sat down at her desk and prayed Lancer-or her brain- didn't put on another performance while she was at work.

Rin walked out of the door of her work and started for her car. All day people had been gossiping about her. Of course, she thought. The biggest talker at my work just had to be the one who found me. She got in to her car and leaned her head down on the steering wheel. A million things ran through her head. Was the grail trying to tell her something? She didn't know, and she didn't care. She had already played her part in the wars, and she swore she never would again. She took a deep breath and sat up. She looked around the car to make sure he wasn't there, and, deciding it was safe, put her keys in the ignition. While she was driving home, she realized she hadn't eaten all day. She thought about what she wanted for dinner, which took her mind off of things for the first time all day. She decided she wanted Pad Sew Yew, meaning she needed to go the market. She also decided she would add in a few drinks, considering the day she's had. When she got to the market, she quickly bought all the ingredients she would need and picked up what she needed for her drinks. She drove home, and immediately started on her dinner. While the noodles were boiling and the boy choy was cooking, she decided to make her drinks- a Lychee Rose. It was her favorite drink, and you never felt the alcohol until it was already in effect. She drank one, and then finished making her dinner. By this point, her stomach was growling and she felt as if she hadn't eaten in days. She added the peanuts and lime wedges as a finishing touch, and sat down to eat. It's sooooo goood! She thought as she shoved food in her mouth. By the time she was done, her belly was full. She cleaned up the kitchen and put the left overs in the fridge. She made more of her Lychee Rose and sat down in her living room. As she drank, she decided it was a good time to start thinking about what had happened today. She knew now that it was the Grail calling out to her. She also knew that it would continue to haunt her until she agreed to participate…but she refused. She didn't want that kind of trouble in her life ever again. I guess I just have to deal with the hallucinations until the end of the war….she thought. By now she could feel the drink taking its affect on her, but she didn't care. She welcomed it, and poured herself another glass. She layed back her head and flashbacks of the last war ran through her head. How all of the players were killed, all except her and Shiro. When she decided to drop from the competition instead of facing Shiro. When the time came for her and Shiro to face off, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She used all of her commands for Saber, making her no longer a master, and therefore, no longer a competitor in the war. Shiro didn't kill her, which pissed Rin off at the time. She knew why, although she didn't feel the same towards him. He went on to the Holy Grail winnings. Rin knew what he wished for-or rather the basis of what he wished for. Something about becoming a hero…even after the whole thing with Archer.

Rin sat up, pushing those thoughts from her head. That's enough of that for tonight…she thought. Ever since that night, she had felt ashamed for not completing the war for her father. For being a coward. She knew that if she ever got the chance to participate in the war again, and she accepted, she would end up being a coward once more. Above everything else, that's the thing she feared most. Her number one reason for hating the war, for refusing to ever participate again. She poured herself another drink-the last one tonight, she old herself- and began sipping from it when she heard a noise from the kitchen. She turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there. Probably just Mimi she thought. Mimi was her cat- a white fluffy furball of love. She found the cat one day outside of a restaurant, cold and wet from the rain. It was looking for food and was all skin and bones. Rin tried to approach it, but it was too scared. She walked back in to the restaurant and bought a few pieces of fish, then went back to the cat and offered it to her. The cat was hesitant at first, but after she figured out what Rin was holding, she happily trotted over to her. Rin brought her home that night, and since then, Mimi had made a remarkable recovery. Rin loved that cat. She realized then that she hadn't seen the cat all day. She got up to go find her, and realized how much she had drank. She set her glass down and started for the hall.

"Mimiiiii," Rin called out. "Where are you, Mimi?" She saw the fuzz ball at the end of the hallway and walked towards her, but before she could reach her, she turned left and ran to the living room and up the stairs. Rin walked faster, wondering what was wrong with her cat. She saw her running up the stairs and skipped up the stairs after her. She watched at the top of her stairs as Mimi ran in to her study.

"Mimi…?" she called out. How did that door get opened? Rin thought. She hadn't gone in to her study since….since the last war. It's where she kept all of her supplies-her gems, her weapons, her plans. A sudden pang of fear shot up through her as she realized the only possibility was an intruder. Fearing for her cat's safety, Rin ran in to the study. She looked around the room looking for the cat, finally spotting her on top of the far table.

"Mimi!" she cried as she ran to her beloved cat. She picked her up and snuggled her close. "Mimi, you scared me. Don't ever do something like that again!" The cat meowed softly, and Rin was no longer mad. "How did you manage to get in here, Mimi? I could've sworn I locked the door…" She turned back to the door and stared silently at it. She looked down at her cat, trying to come up with a scenario that would include her leaving the study room door open.

Suddenly, Mimi let out a scared hiss, and the door slowly closed behind her. Mimi clawed at Rin's chest, making her let go as she jumped back to the table.

"Ow, Mimi! What was that for?" Rin yelled at the cat, feeling at her chest where it had been clawed. She felt the large claw marks on her chest, and knew, even in the darkness, that she was bleeding. "Geez, Mimi. Why'd you-"

"That should be the last of your worries." A voice sounded from behind her, closer to the door.

Rin swirled around, searching for the intruder. "Who's there?" she shouted. She ran to the wall behind her, feeling for her favorite staff. She aimed to incapacitate, not kill. Finding it, she readied her weapon and self, and called out to the intruder again. "Answer me!"

"Oh, Rin. You think that can help you? You couldn't even finish off anyone in the war! And you hope to win over me? Ha! That's laughable." The man continued to laugh. How does he know about the war? Rin thought. Something about him sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite put a face to the voice.

"Laugh all you want, intruder. But you will not be leaving here unharmed." She tried, again to find the man, but the best she could see was a figure standing next to the door. But for Rin, that's all she needed. She gripped her staff tightly, and, without hesitation, charged towards the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin charged at the intruder, swinging her staff in what should of been precise moves if it wasn't for the alcohol she had consumed. Each time, no matter how hard she tried to steady her movements, her staff didn't even come close to touching the man. After several attempts at hitting the man, and failing, Rin stopped her attack and looked at where the figure of the man was only moments ago.

"Oh, dear. Maybe you shouldn't enter the war...I always knew you were hopeless... even from the moment you were born. I tried to get you mother to give me a son, but sadly, she died before I was given the chance. I had to settle with you. My hopeless, disappointment of a daughter." He laughed maniacally as he stepped out from the darkness and in to a single ray of light poking in from the doorway.

Rin was shocked. She hadn't seen her father in years. He was dead! Killed in the 3rd war... This has to be another trick from the Holy Grail! Rin thought. But the resemblance... it was all too real. He sounded like her father as well... Was this her father? Rin was no longer certain of whether or not he was real, and she began to tremble with...with what? Fear? Anger? Disbelief? Sadness? Maybe all of them-she didn't know. All she knew was that her father- or someone who looked just like her father- stood before her. And he was disappointed in her. Tears welled up her eyes. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help it. All she had ever wanted was to make her father proud, even after his death. The alcohol served her no help. In fact it just made everything worse.

"No...father...I'm not a disappointment..." She cried out, her voice barely comprehendible through her tears and alcohol tainted mind.

"Oh, yes. You are! You are weak! You couldn't even kill Shiro when you had the chance! You are an utter disappointment! You think you can make things better by sulking and taking fighting classes?! Please! You could never be anything more than a bitter mistake! I should've gotten rid of you when you were born! And now- now that you have a second chance, your denying me that? How embarrassing! How can you show your face in public?! How do you expect me to show mine to those of the other souls?! You have brought disgrace upon yourself...upon me! You-you are not my seed!"

Rin could do nothing but stare in shock at what her father had said. She knew that what he had said was true, but she didn't want it to be. He had wasted his precious time trying to give her an upper hand in training for the war, and she had utterly and completely let him down. She didn't know what to say. "Father...father please! I'm sorry!" she cried out in a last attempt to make things okay, though she knew this was not enough. She knew what would though, even before her father spoke again.

"Sorry?! SORRY?! You think that will make things okay again?! Never!" Rin had long ago dropped to her knees and was now staring up at her father, tears streaming down her face. "You despicable spec of waste!" her father yelled, suddenly smacking Rin across the face. The smack startled Rin out of her daze, her tears slowed to barely anything and she had an instant moment of clarity shoot through her. She looked back at her father and stood up. Her father came over to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"My dear, you know what you must do. Do it for me. Enter the war. Restore the family honor. I know you can do it." He kissed her forehead and let go of her face.

Rin bowed her head slightly and responded, "Yes father. I know what I must do." Rin looked back up to see that her father had disappeared. She immediately walked over to her drawer and pulled out the gems she would need. She ran the conjuring spell over in her head. She still remembered it after all this time. Of course- how could she forget? She walked to her room-still unsteady, but not as much as before- and changed into a low cut long sleeved dress that barely came down to mid-thigh. She then looked in the mirror at her long, dark brown gorgeous hair. She stared at it, and thought how impractical it was to have during a battle. She picked up scissors and, without hesitation, cut it above her shoulders. She washed off her face and applied some eye makeup. Tonight was special, after all. She didn't aim to get any certain servant, and any thought of Lancer had escaped her mind. It wasn't a top priority. She was in some sort of trance. She realized this, but she didn't care. She only wanted to please her father, and nothing more. She checked the time-2:15 a.m. No matter, she thought. She knew she could conjure a servant despite the time, and she didn't care which one. She walked down the first flight of stairs and then the second, descending to her basement. The symbol was still carved in to the floor, and all she needed now was the gems and the incantation.

Placing the gems in their respective places, she stood in the middle and started the mantra. The words flowed from her easily, but even so, she could feel herself weakening. What?! She thought. The lines dimly glowed and she could tell that it wasn't going to work. No! she thought. She summoned all of the energy she had left in her and continued her mantra, forcing more power in to her words. The lines now grew very bright, and she knew now that it was working. Her vision started to blur, but she pushed on, intent on completely the summoning. She felt the power go to the max, and she knew that the ceremony had been completed. Her knees gave out then, and she could once again feel her body falling fastly to the floor. She heard nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing, and welcomed the darkness that she tumbled in to.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's eyes fluttered open as a ray of sunshine shined through her living room window. Remembering her night, she quickly sat up on the couch, looking around for her new servant. What have I done?! She thought disgustedly. She couldn't do this. Couldn't participate in another war. But what could she do now? She had already summoned her servant….Rin started to come to terms slightly with what she had to do. How stupid she had been! Believing, even for a moment, that that was really her father! Her father would never treat her in such a way! As Rin continued her thoughts on how stupid she had been, she realized where she was. My….my couch? She thought. But, I….I was in the basement when I passed out…. She continued her examination of her surroundings, noticing the knocked over glass she had been drinking out of last night. But….she had on the different clothes…..and her hair?! Rin suddenly got up, ignoring the sudden pang of pain that shot through her head, and ran to the nearest mirror. As soon as she saw her reflection, her reflection of short, shaggy hair, Rin let out a high pitched scream. It….it was real…..I went through with it all last night….no…no no no…..nonononono…NO! Rin shouted in her mind, wanting to turn back the time and keep herself from falling for the tricks of the Holy Grail. How could she be so stupid?! Her anger rose and rose until suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and, without thinking, without hesitation, lashed out and punched the mirror full force. She thought nothing of the pain that ran across her still closed fist, nothing of the blood that ran down her hand. But instead, turned to the wall and began punching it as well. Punching non-stop, not wanting to stop until her anger and disappointment vanished.

"Hey, stop that! HEY!" A voice sounded behind Rin, and she swung around, 100% ready to face the unknown man in her bathroom. She readied her fist and went to swing, but instead of her fist connecting with the soft flesh of a face, it instead met with a strong hand. Her anger rose again, and without thinking, jumped up on to the man wrapping her legs around him, intent on pummeling his face. Once again, though, her fists were caught by the man's hands and she was pushed up against the wall, pinning her and restraining her, making her unable to attack and defend herself. She struggled against his grip, trying to free herself so she could once again continue her attack on the man.

She heard a chuckle sound from the man. This pissed Rin off, and she looked up to see her attackers face. Instant recognition flashed across Rin's face, and she finally stopped her struggle. She was shocked. So this was who she had summoned…

"Lancer…" she said, trying to sound disgusted, but it instead came out as a hushed whisper. She couldn't help but look in to his eyes, the deep red that she had admired from the moment she first saw them.

"In the flesh," he said seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing his own on her bare thighs. Her gave her a seductive grin and winked at her. She could feel her cheeks heating up from the intimate situation.

"Oh, get off of me, you perverted brute! Don't you know this is indecent?" Rin scolded Lancer, pushing on his chest to let her down. But he didn't budge.

"Aww, come on Master Rin! I don't see the indecency! We're tucked away in the privacy of your home, I don't see how this is at all indecent." He gave Rin yet another stupid smirk, although it was undeniably sexy. She now took in his face, recognizing again how handsome and attractive he was. He hadn't changed at all- still tall, all muscle, clothes still as tight as they were before. Rin could feel her face becoming undeniably red as she realized she was staring and had wrapped her arms back around his neck and had pushed her body closer to his-if that was at all possible. She quickly removed her arms again and looked away.

"Please, Lacer. Let me down." Her tone was shy but still stern, and he begrudgingly obliged.

"Well let me start out by saying I am honored to be the servant you chose to summon. Honestly from the last time we met, I was sure you would try your hardest to summon Saber. And man am I glad. You have indeed turned out to be a stunning young woman…though, I think I liked your hair longer. More to play with in be-"

"Will you shut up already?" Rin snapped, turning her face away in embarrassment at what he was saying. "Besides, what does it matter what you think? I didn't purposely summon you, anyways….Why would I?" She replied angrily, stroking her hair now feeling self-conscious.

"Hm.." Lancer sighed. "And here I thought you had actually fulfilled my dying request. But I guess not. Why then? What? Still haven't learned how to properly summon servants?" he scoffed, obviously offended by what Rin had said.

Rin sighed. She hadn't really meant to hurt his feelings. "I didn't mean it that way….I didn't summon any one in particular. I just had a rough night, and I was just out of it. Still am I guess." She told him, not wanting to start this war off with a bad relationship with her servant. She walked back over to the couch and sat back down as she felt the full force of her hangover head ache come back. She looked back down at her hands that were still shaking and still bleeding. Her knuckles were all puffy and swollen and she knew they would show bad bruises before the day was over. She got back up and washed her hands off, picked out the remaining glass, and got the sewing kit. Some of the cuts needed stitches, and she didn't like going to the hospital for things that she could take care of on her own.

"What were you punching the wall for anyway?" Lancer asked her as he walked over to where she sat. "Let me." Without waiting for a response, he took the sewing needle from Rin and took her first hand in his. He looked up at her, expecting an answer to his first question.

She looked away and blushed, not sure on how she wanted to answer. She decided on her previous statement. "Like I said…rough night.." She looked back up at him to see him staring at her in confusion. "I've just had a lot on my plate lately, okay?" She told him, trying to sound angry in an attempt to get him to let it go.

Thankfully, it seemed to work because he sighed and said a simple, "Whatever." Rin let go of a sigh and looked back down to her hands. "You ready?" Lancer asked Rin as he readied the needle on the first gash. She nodded and braced herself for the pain. "Just tell me if you need me to stop." And with that, he pushed the needle through the first time, glancing up at her to make sure she was okay.

It hurt like hell, but there was no way Rin was going to show any kind of pain in front of him. She kept her face a mask, hiding any pain that might otherwise show on her face. When he was done with the first one, he ended the stich perfectly and Rin looked down at it, admiring his handy work.

"Okay," he said. "Only two more left to go." He quickly but steadily stitched up the last remaining gashes and then proceeded to clean them, adding antibiotics and wrapping at the end. Rin looked down and admired his handy work. Not even she could make perfect stitches as he did. She looked at him in confusion and admiration.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Rin asked, not thinking about any possible answer.

He stared back up at her with that sexy smirk that was starting to grow on her. "Came with the whole 'hero' deal. I fought in my own war once, ya know. Stitching was just basic knowledge." He winked at her again and stood up, replacing the kit to it's original place. "So," he went on. "How many more days until the Holy Grail war starts?" Rin was shocked by his question. She herself had to think of the answer. After her counting of days, Rin couldn't believe it. She hopped up and looked at her calendar, then her phone, double-and triple-checking to make sure she had the dates right. She smacked her forehead. She couldn't believe she had summoned a servant so early. It was a whole 3 weeks away from the official start of the war. She had forgotten about Lancer's presence, so when he waved his hand in front of her face, she screamed in shock.

"Sorry, but are you gonna answer me, or are you going to keep the information from me? Ooo, I see. You want to turn it into some sort of game. Tell me, what do I get if I win?" he did another one of those winks, but Rin was in no mood for his winks.

"You wink one more time at me like that, and I swear, I wilL RIP OUT YOUR EYES WHERE YOU STAND!" Rin screamed, not happy at all with how long she would now have to put up with this man's presence, excluding the actual span of time of the war.

"Geez, what's got you so mad? I always thought my winks were pretty alluring to woman." Lancer said, confused as to why she was so mad. "I see you've still got that temper I was so fond of. It was cute when you were younger, but now it's kinda scary….and kinda hot." He grinned, but was careful not to wink too close to her. "And you still haven't answered my original question. How long until I get to fight somebody?" he asked, his own temper beginning to rise.

"3 weeks." Rin suddenly replied. Her tone was flat, for she had lost all ableness to cope with his crap. She still couldn't believe how stupid she had been. 3 whole weeks, and she was already with her servant.

Lancer stared at her in disbelief. He knew he had heard her correctly, but certainly wished he hadn't. "Well what'd you summon me so early for?!" he asked angrily. "What, were you hoping to get all friendly with me, hope to get to know all about me? Sorry princess, not happening." Rin's anger once again boiled to the surface. She wasn't going to deal with this anymore.

"I'm going to the store." She said. She went to the bathroom, brushed her newly cut hair, brushed her teeth and put on some heels and reapplied her makeup. She walked back out to the living room and grabbed her purse and keys, heading for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Rin turned around to look at Lancer who was staring at her admiringly.

"I just told you. To the store." She turned back and reached for the door.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Lancer replied like what he said was final.

Before Rin's anger could over flow, she turned back around and gave a short "no," before walking out the door.

"Yes." Rin turned her head to the left to see Lancer walking beside her.

"No!" she said. "You'll only annoy me and make it look like I'm talking to myself, and I've got enough of a reputation, I don't need your help."

"Well, see. Now that's an easy fix!" Rin saw Lancer disappear for a moment, and then reappear to her right, dressed in normal clothes and without his staff.

"Wha-?!" Rin was shocked. "Why go through all the trouble?! I'm just going to the store! Besides, the war hasn't even started yet. I don't need you following me around."

"So you keep reminding me." He replied, annoyed at her constant pushing him away. "It's just to be safe. Who knows who else already has their servants with them? They could try to take you out to make the actual war easier for them."

Rin sighed in defeat. Lancer was right-it was a possibility. She still didn't need his protection, but spending a little while before the war getting familiar with her servant could be beneficial for them when the actual war starts.

"Fine," Rin sighed. Besides, what harm could it possibly do?

After a whole hour and a half of shopping, Rin and Lancer finally got home. Rin set the multiple bags of groceries down on the kitchen counter and flopped down on her couch. Lancer had spent the entire day picking out every kind of food he wanted. He argued that since she dragged him out to the real world 3 weeks before the war, she had to repay him by fixing all of his favorite foods. They bought sooo much food, and even more sake. Everyone was staring at them weird and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. A few guys tried hitting on her, and even though some were undeniably hot, she had to refuse. By this point, she had enough on her plate, and she didn't have time to worry about a boyfriend. Lancer snickered the entire time, but happily pretended to be her boyfriend when any guy tried to approach.

"Riiiiinnn!" She could hear Lancer calling to her from the upstairs room. She groaned inwardly and waited for his next words. "Where am I going to sleep?"

What?! Rin thought to herself.

Rin got up from the couch and ran up the stairs, looking for Lancer. "What do you mean, where do you sleep?! Since when did servants need sleep?! Come to think of it, when did servants start needing food, either?!"

Lancer looked at her and smirked. "I don't need to sleep OR eat, but they are still things I enjoy. And plus, the time for business isn't here yet, so that must mean it's time for me to enjoy myself." Rin's anger rose as she realized how stupid she had been. She was about to yell at him, but his voice suddenly came from one of the bedrooms down the hall from her own. Oh no…She followed his voice, hoping he wasn't it the bedroom she thought he was in. She walked quickly down the hall and came to the open door that Lancer had to be in. She saw him, staring at the pink drapes, all of the stuffed animals, the toys….all of it. He turned his hand, snickering.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Rin here has a secret obsession with pink fluffy things." He continued to chuckle as he walked around the room, taking in all of the irony.

"It's not what you think…"Rin said, holding her head down. She hadn't been in this room in a very long time. Not since the accident…..

"Oh, yeah? What is it then?" Lancer asked as he walked over to a bookshelf of photos. He picked the first one up he saw, and snickered some more. Rin walked over to him and snatched the photo from him and gently stuck it back on the shelf where it belonged. "What?" Lancer asked. "You don't like me looking at pictures of you? Oh come on, it may be repulsing, but it's still kinda cute." He began again. Without thinking, Rin turns around and slaps him across his smug face.

"Get out." She says in a low, menacing whisper. "And don't you dare talk about her like that again." Lancer just stood there, shocked. He had only been teasing. Why'd she have to take it so personally? Wait…..Her?

He looked back up at the shelves of photos and realized there were more of the girl. Two of them, actually. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized who the picture had been of. "Is that….is that your…your twin?" Rin looked up in surprise, realizing that he now understood.

"That's….It's none of your business! Now I said get out, before you really piss me off!" She gave him a hard shove towards the door and he reluctantly left. After he was gone, Rin looked around the room to make sure he hadn't disturbed anything. Deciding everything was still in the same place it had been the day of the accident, she stood up and looked back to the photos. She felt her eyes brimming with tears. It was all my fault she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and blinked away what remained of the unshed tears. She would not cry now. It'd been too long and the time for crying was long gone. She walked back to the door and shut it softly behind her. She walked down the hallway with her head down, still fighting the threat of tears. She hadn't realized Lancer right in front of her and walked straight in to his chest. Startled, she looked up in to his crimson eyes and a sudden look of concern came on to his face.

"Rin…." Lancer lifted his big hands and held on to her face and wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye. "I'm….I'm sorry….I didn't mean to upset you." Rin took a step back realizing how inappropriate this all was and hung her head once again in shame.

"It's alright," she said as she fiercely wiped at her eyes. "It's just….please just stay out of there….it's private." She looked up at him again. "Please…" she whispered.

Lancer was in shock. He couldn't recall ever seeing this kind of emotion from her. All he could manage was a simple, "alright." She nodded her head and stepped past him.

"You can have any room…but not that one." She said quietly and then headed down stairs.

They didn't talk much after that. It was already noon, and Rin remembered that is was Saturday. In about an hour and a half she had all of her classes. Normally on Saturdays, she didn't get home until 9 at night. Before she went to her classes, though, she always went on runs to keep her endurance up. She quickly went to her room and changed in to her running clothes and shoes, and tried her best to pull back her hair. She went out the front and door and quickly did her stretches before taking off at first in a medium job, and then quickly progressing in to her run. She normally ran for as long as she could go, but today she only had about 45 minutes. She ran for 2 miles to the park that was closest to her house and then sat down on the bench and took her 5 minute break. Then and took off running back off to the house.

Almost exactly 45 minutes from the start, Rin burst in to her house through the front door. She saw Lancer lounging on her couch. She decided to leave him be, and instead walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She sipped from it as she walked in to the down stairs bathroom and proceeded to take a quick shower. After she was done, she quickly blow dried her hair and reached in to the cabinets to get a towel. Thankfully there was one left. She pulled it out, and as she went to wrap it around her, she realized how short it was. It barely wrapped around her at all and left a slit on her leg up to her thigh. The towel itself only went one forth of the way down her thighs and that's only when she pulled it as low as she could. But then her boobs were popping out embarrassingly so at the top. Okay, I really need to do some laundry. She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror and realized just how much skin this towel didn't cover. She quietly opened the door and peeped her head out. She looked to the couch were Lancer was 10 minutes ago. She looked around for him, and it looked like a clear shot from here to the staircase. Double checking her surroundings, she stepped out of the bathroom and scurried towards the staircase. Yes! She thought. I'm gonna make it! She grabbed a hold of the railing and her foot connected with the first step. She hurriedly scrambled up the steps, almost losing her towel more than twice. When she made it to her bedroom, she closed the door quickly, nearly slamming it. Once she knew she was safe, she dropped her towel and headed for her dresser. As she was rummaging through her things for her bra and underwear, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway, getting closer to her door every second. She scrambled for her towel, and right before she could reach for it, the door opened and the light was switched on. Unable to reach down for the towel without making the situation further awkward, she reached down and covered herself with her hands. Her face was flushed red, and she looked up to see Lancer who was staring at her with another one of his undeniably sexy smirks plastered on his face. He let out a low guttural growl of a chuckle as his eyes wandered up and down her exposed body.

"Grown in to a fine young woman, indeed." He said before at last closing the door and walking away. After she could no longer hear his footsteps as he walked away down the hall, she finally removed her hands, but her face was still burning red. She scrambled back over to her dressers, finally pulling out what she needed and quickly put them on. Then she got out her training outfit (a pair of tight yoga pants, coming down below her knees, and a crop top that showed off only a small piece of her stomach), and quickly put it on as well. Since she had no intent or desire to tell Lance where she was going before she left, she quickly scribbled a note saying that she would not be back until around nine, and to go ahead and make himself something or order anything he wanted if he would like. Then she put enough money to handle any take out that he might get in to an envelope and attached the note to it. She quickly ran silently down stairs and grabbed her keys off the table and replaced them with the note and money. She walked out the door without-thankfully-being detected. She got into her car, and, without hesitation, pulled out of her driveway and headed to her first class.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm just going to give you the basics of what these things are.

Tessenjutsu: fighting technique where they use bladed fans.

Kyudo: basically archery Sojutso: basically fighting with spears

Ninjutsu: (pretty self explanatory) basically ninja fighting (simplest way to put it)

Niten Ichi-Ryu: training in fighting while wielding two swords.

Yoseikan Budo: combination of Aikido (basically just basic defensive stuff), Jujutsu (joint- locks, holds, and throws), Judo (grappling…soooo kinda like wrestling), Kobudo (weapons training(not all weapons, but some)) and boxing…and I'm sure you know what boxing is.

And lastly, Naginatajutsu: which is basically fighting with Lancer's weapon, know as a Naginata.

Her classes for Saturdays were (in this order) Tessenjutsu, kyudo, sojutso, ninjutsu, niten ichi-ryu, yoseikan budo, and lastly, naginatajutsu. The first two were relatively easy, but after the first two is when the real work began. Each class was an hour long, but she normally stayed a little while after the class had gone with Naginatajutsu. She had grown to really enjoy that class. It was very demanding in skill, concentration, and strength. And the way using a Naginata made her feel…it was indescribable. She was even getting one expertly crafted just for her. Her master in the class was dear friends with a man who was fairly well known for his ability to make weapons. He's always the one that Rin went to when she needed any weapon because she knew he made them well. They were, however, very expensive. But she didn't so much mind. She had been left the family fortune, after all. She also collected antiques on the side, but she rarely ever really used them. Not because she was afraid they would fall apart, but because she knew their history. She didn't feel worthy enough to wield such weapons.

******************************8 ½ hours later**********************************************

Her evening was practically over, and she was helping her master clean up the place, when she heard someone come in through the front.

Without looking to see who it was, she yelled back, "Sorry, we're closed for the night. You'll have to come back some other time." She finished replacing the Naginatas and she finally turned around.

"So this is where you ran off to, eh? A dojo? And here I thought you were already at the top of your game. What do they teach you hear anyways? Throw some punches? Kicks, maybe? Or are you just the cleaning lady?" Lancer teased as he looked around the place. "It's kinda small, don't ya think?"

"There's no need for it to be much bigger than it is. The master doesn't take on very many students. This room is more than enough for 8 people." Rin replied harshly, getting defensive over her master. "And we learn a lot more than just 'punches and kicks'." She added, feeling very proud of herself.

Lancer shook his head as he paced back and forth in front of her. "Well then, how about a demonstration, little miss?" Lancer smirked at her, confident that she would refuse his offer. Rin saw what he was trying to do. She would not be made to a look like a weak fool by her own servant. She steadied her gaze at him and gave him her best glare.

"Fine," Rin said, giving him a smirk of her own. "If I win, there will be no more tricking me in to getting what you want. You'll be a good servant boy and actually listen to what I tell you to do. AND you'll have to clean up the mess we might make while fighting. Deal?" Rin asked, holding out her hand to shake.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a sec. What do I get if I win? Which, by the way, is inevitable." He looked at her with his stupid, cocky grin as he crossed his arms over his chest-the perfect picture of defiance. His cockiness pissed Rin off, and she wanted to show him how capable she was.

She crossed her own arms and stuck out her hip. "I don't know, what do you want?" Rin asked, but immediately regretted it as she watched his cocky face turn in to a perverted and mischievous one.

Lancer titled his chin and looked down at Rin over his nose. "Hm…make you kiss me? No, too simple…Cook for me when I want? No, you planned to do that anyways…" Rin knew that he was only saying these thoughts out loud in order to make her annoyance at him grow. "Ah, I know. " He tilted his head back down to look a hers, his cocky smirk once again plastered on to his face. "If I win, you have to do what I want for the whooolee day. Let's say, tomorrow?" Rin was horrified at the idea, and was about to express those thoughts when she realized he still had his cocky grin on. It was a lose- lose situation either way, which was exactly how he had set it all up. The only question left, was which was worse? Succumb to his will for a whole day, or announce defeat? Rin was never one to openly accept defeat, which is why she suck out her hand and shook Lancer's hand firmly. Besides, as long as the weapon that was chosen to fight with wasn't a Naginata, she should have the upper hand. She was pretty sure she could defeat Lancer in any other fight-besides hand-to-hand of course.

Before Rin had the chance to announce that she would pick the weapons used to fight, Lancer spoke up. "I do believe that it is common curtesy to let the guest pick the weapon of combat, is it not?" Rin frowned at him and sighed. Of course, he was right. But that didn't mean she was happy about it. Besides, there was no way he could possibly know of the Naginatas in the storage area she was standing in front of.

All of a sudden Lancer leaned forward, coming face to face with Rin. Rin was taken aback by his random act, but she didn't dare move. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to do next, but she knew that none of the things running through her mind were even remotely close to being good ideas. Rin heard a soft sliding movement behind her, snapping her out of her trance. She immediately stepped back and tried to hide her face as it bloomed out in a burning red. She could hear Lancer chuckle softly behind her, and she looked at what he had opened. Damn, she thought. He had opened up the storage area where all of the Naginatas were. Her mouth dropped open as she turned back to face him.

"How did you know?!" She asked, confused by his easy find.

"We can hear each other's thoughts I they're not guarded, remember?" He lowered his face down to hers, almost close enough for their lips to be touching. She knew what he had meant by this, and her face set fire to a whole new blaze. He had heard all of her thoughts just now- including the ones on what she wanted him to do to her when he leaned in close.

"Oh, whatever! Let's just get this over with already." Rin said as she quickly grabbed her favorite Naginata out of the storage area. She walked to the far end of the mat and readied herself. Lancer pulled out a few of the weapons before finally settling on the biggest of the bunch. Rin knew that she was screwed now, and her face must've shown it because Lancer gave out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll go easy on you." He gave her one of his mocking, over cocky grins. Rin's anger had reached it's max, and she wanted oh so badly to wipe that grin off of his face.

"Don't bother," Rin replied. And with that she charged at Lancer, swinging her weapon expertly at Lancer. Of course, being the expert that he was, he easily moved out of the way of her strike. She kept swinging at him, trying her best to win. He never, however, attacked back. He just constantly blocked or oved out of the way of Rin's attacks. Once Rin noticed this, she got pissed. How dare he! He will take me seriously! Rin took two quick steps forward-faster than Lancer had expected, and swung her weapon at Lancer. At first, Rin thought she had him, but Lancer blocked easily and openly laughed-laughed!- at her foolishness.

"Fine, Rin. Have it your way. If you really want me to attack, then so be it." Lancer moved towards her deathly fast and gave her blow after blow from his weapon. Rin was barely able to block them, but she was now backing up quickly in order to not be hit. His strikes were becoming harder now, and Rin knew that if she couldn't gain back some kind of control, the fight was over. She racked her brain for something-anything that could help her get back some ground. Then, suddenly, it came to her. If she could trick him by faking a strike to the left side of his head, and quickly rolling to the right side of his body, she may be able to get him in to a position where she had him. Now she just had to wait for her opening. She noticed that he did his strikes in groups of three, with about a second in between each group. It wasn't much, but it was all Rin had to go off of. She waited to get the rhythm of it. 123-pause-123-pause-123-

Rin faked the strike to the head perfectly, coming less than an inch from his blade that protected his head. She ducked quickly over to Lancer's right side and raised her blade to his side when-

She fell back with grunt and landed on her back. Lancer was on top of her, straddling her waist with his blade pointed to her throat. That was it. She had lost. How? She thought. Her timing had been perfect. She looked up at Lancer in confusion, and he smirked again, showing just how cocky he was.

"It was a good idea in thought, but you forget how long I've been doing this kind of thing. That's probably one of the oldest tricks in the book." He told her as he removed the blade from her throat. He leaned down, only inches from her face. She looked at his oh so perfect face, and thought again how wonderful it would be to kiss him. She noticed that he hadn't even broken a sweat, but she wanted to be able to make him sweat. Sweat with pleasure, she thought. Hmm….how nice. She could feel her face heating up again as she realized what she was thinking about.

Lancer suddenly took her arms and pinned them above her head as he leaned down closer to her face. "Sweat with pleasure, huh?" He gave her another sexy grin, and she felt embarrassed. She would really need to get her thoughts under control, or at least hide them so Lancer couldn't hear them. She looked back up in to his eyes and although she was still undeniably aroused, she also wanted to show him that he couldn't take control of her so easily. A thought suddenly popped in to her. This was going to be good. She thought. She would just have to make her acting believable….

She smirked back up at Lancer and bit her lip. She could tell he noticed when he looked down at her lips and back up to his eyes. Back and forth. Rin then licked her lips and pushed her hips slightly up to his while simultaneously putting both of her feet on the outside of his. She bit her lip again and slowly leaned up, making her way up to meet his lips. Rin almost lost herself and allowed herself to actually kiss him, but at the last moment, right before their lips met, she bucked her hips to the left, using all of her strength to flip the switch and get on top of him instead. She smirked down at him, as he lay underneath her in shock.

He quickly recovered himself and placed his hands on her hips, slowly them moving them around to her behind. "Like it on top, do we? Hey, fine by me. Although I prefer to dominate, I'm perfectly fine with letting you on top every once in a while." His grasp on her hips tightened slightly and the pressure on her hip bones felt wonderful. He slightly pushed her down on him so she could really feel him now. She gasped in surprise and put her hands down on his chest, knotting her fingers in to the fabric of his shirt. Her thighs tightened around him and she again bit her lip. She was nervous but thrilled at the same time, even though she knew it was wrong to feel this way about her servant. Lancer moved one hand slowly up the side of Rin's body, letting his thumb only skim the side of her boob. Rin wished for more, but when it came to his touches, she wanted him to take over completely. His hand didn't stop until it was woven through her hair. He then suddenly grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked- not too hard, but hard enough to make Rin moan out in surprise. He quickly flipped the back over so he was again on top and pinned her hands up above her head. He moved his lips slowly down to her neck, teasing her with his hot breath against her skin. Rin bit her lip and closed her eyes, hoping for the sweet contact of his lips. Please….she thought, knowing Lancer could hear her. Finally, he lowered his lips down to her neck and started gently

"Mmmm…" Rin hummed. It felt so good, even though she knew it wasn't right. She pushed all thoughts of that away, though, not wanting to ruin the moment. Instead she filled her head with all the things she liked. Suddenly, Lancer bit her neck and Rin cried out in pleasurable pain. Lancer had let go of her hands and was now running his own up her body, inching slowly up underneath her shirt. He got to her breasts and held them gently. Rin wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down as close as she could get him. She reached her hands up underneath his shirt as well, and without hesitation, began running her nails down his back. She could feel him tense up, and then he al of a sudden pressed his waist further down on her and simultaneously grabbed her breasts harshly, making Rin moan out in pleasure. He began to move his hips on to hers and, finally he brought his lips up to hers. The kiss was deep and passionate, and Rin craved more. Before she could get enough of his kiss, he pulled away and ran kisses up to her ear.

"I win," he whispered breathlessly, and just as quickly, disappeared in to thin air. Rin laid there, shocked. She was still disheveled laying on the floor when her master walked back in to the dojo from his trip to the store. He gave her a confused look and she glanced at her watch. It was an hour after closing time. She should have been gone by now. She quickly stood up and did her best to smooth down her clothes and hair, and picked up the two Naginatas lying on the floor. She returned them to their storage area and apologized to her master a dozen times before finally leaving. When she arrived home, she looked in the living room for Lancer, but he wasn't there. She didn't really know what she would've said to him anyways, so she supposed it was a good thing she didn't see him. What had happened earlier was a mistake-one they couldn't make again. They couldn't get too close. It's not like he could stay after the war anyways. It would be better for both of them if they kept their relationship strictly business. She walked up the stairs to her room and to the adjacent bathroom. She quickly took a shower and got into her lacy panties and an overly large shirt. It's what she always slept it. It was pretty stuffy in her room, too, so she decided to open her shudder windows and let the cool October breeze in. She climbed in to bed and before too long, she fell in to a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 4 a.m. and the house was silent. Lancer lay in his room, wondering what had gotten in to him last night. He knew that it would do neither of them good to obtain feelings for each other. He couldn't stay after the war anyway…he knew that he should keep his distance from her as much as possible until the war. But he couldn't shake the feelings he had. The thoughts that played through his mind of her, they never ended. He had never gotten feelings for a master before….so why, he wondered, was he getting feelings for Rin? He had never loved anyone as his time as a warrior for the Holy Grail. He knew that it wouldn't end well, just as none of his lifetime relationships had. His whole life, he ran in to obstacles with women. Sure, he could've had any that he wanted, which he did. The first time he fell in love was with a married woman. Everything was wonderful until her husband found out and had her publicly executed. He didn't know she was dead until he came back from a short trip west of their village. He had been building a house for the two of them, making preparations for their new life. She had been pregnant with his child and he planned to come back to her and steal her away. When he found out about his beloved's death, he had gone on a rampage and killed the husband, along with others who got in the way. He moved far away, then, and served in multiple militaries. During his battles, he was a fierce warrior, and became very well known. He did wonderful and terrible things, which apparently got him to hero status. He still couldn't figure that one out. He felt he had done too much bad in the world to be considered a hero. Ever since the woman's death, though, he had never loved anyone else. He had slept around, even with his first master, but he never had feelings for any of them. None until Rin. Which he hated. He didn't want to fall for another women, only to have her ripped away from him when the war was over. He told himself that he wouldn't get feelings for her, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. His thoughts strayed back to last night, and where that would've gone if he hadn't heard her master coming back.

I may not be allowed to have feelings for her, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun…He smirked to himself as he got out of his bed and walked silently down to Rin's room.

************************back to Rin's perspective ig****************************************

Rin was laying in bed, only half asleep, but refusing to fully wake up. She knew by the lack of sunshine earlier coming through her window that it was early. Too early, she thought, for her to be awake. She was now in a daze like sleep. She was aware of her surroundings, but not fully. Suddenly, she felt a weight on the other end of her bed and then a warmth radiating from it. She could feel the warmth getting closer, and she welcomed it. Thinking she was dreaming, she rolled closer to it, and felt a warm hand slide on to her side, underneath her baggy shirt. She smiled and lay her head on the man's chest and tangled her legs in with his. She looked up to see who the man was, perfectly content with laying there with him. She heard him chuckle softly and she sighed.

"I would be perfectly happy laying here with you in this dream forever….no more damn wars….only sweet, peaceful times like these..." She trailed off, playing her fingers through his shirt. Lancer was surprised by her statement. He somehow felt the same way, except he knew this wasn't a dream. An evil smirk played across his face as he thought of the things he could do with her as long as she thought it was a dream. He reached around and placed his other hand on her behind, while his other stayed under her shirt, drawing circles on her back lightly with his fingers. She let out a low, barely audible hum, enjoying the feel of his hands. She leaned up and kissed him. No hesitation, nothing holding her back. It is just a dream she thought as she pulled him down to her, deepening the kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair, giving a slight, playful pull. She heard him give a low growl as he suddenly pushed himself on top of her. She giggled up at him in delight as she pulled him back to her, kissing him once more before he moved his way down to her neck. His hands were moving slightly up and down her hips, pushing down harder and harder. He gently bit her neck, wanting her to moan out for him.

"Mmmm," she hummed, but it wasn't enough for Lancer. He was about to make his move when he remembered….she thought this was a dream. He didn't want to take advantage of her if she wasn't aware that this was really happening. Without thinking, he flipped them both so she was now straddling him. She pushed down with her hips and grinded herself down on Lancer. His hands moved back to her hips as he slightly arched his back in pleasure. He knew he had to put an end to this before things went too far, but before he had the chance, Rin had taken hold of his hands and moved them up her shirt, placing them on her breasts. He couldn't help but to feel them, squeezing them with pleasure. Rin once again pushed her hips down on his, harder, making Lancer almost go insane. He quickly removed his hands and reached up and took a hold of her hair, pulling her down on top of him. Her breasts pressed down on his chest, and he wanted oh so badly to lose himself in her, but he knew it wasn't right. Before he changed his mind, he put his mouth to her ear.

"It's not a dream," he choked out, as Rin was still pushing her hips in to his. Rin stopped her movements suddenly in shock of what she had heard. She sat back up and looked down at him in confusion. If this wasn't a dream then that meant….. Lancer saw her face register with a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness. Rin, now understanding what his statement fully meant, jumped off of him and fell to the floor. Lancer quickly sat up and looked down at her, worried for what would happen next. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid and let it go that far.

"Rin, I-" He started to say, but Rin interrupted him.

"Get out." She hissed, standing up. She remembered what she was wearing and tried to pull the large t-shirt farther down to cover more. Lancer stood and was making his way to the door, head hung, when she heard whisper the word "asshole." His own anger began to rise, and he turned around to face her.

"I'm the asshole? You're the one whose done nothing but insult me since I got here! And what did I do that was so wrong? You're the one who started advancing on me. All I did was put my arms around you. And what's the big deal? You had no problem with me when you thought it was just a dream. Come to think of it, you didn't have much of a problem with me last night at your dojo either. So why is this any different?" he yelled. She turned back around to face him, face burning and tears in her eyes.

"What's the difference?" she asked. "I have no problem with admitting that I'm attracted to you, but so what? I can't get attached to you. This may be just one big game to you, but it isn't to me. If it was a dream, everything would've been okay because none of it would've mattered. But it was real. And if I get attached to you in real life, it could hinder our battle tactics because I would be too worried about losing you. And even if that didn't cause one of us to get killed, what would it matter? You're just going to leave me again after this war is over too. That's the difference." She explained, trying not to cry. As much as she tried to deny it to herself, she had already grown strong feelings for Lancer, and they were only a few days in to their time alone. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go until she broke and gave in to him. Lancer stared at her in astonishment. He knew that she was right, but he couldn't shake his feelings for her. And why couldn't two people who had affection for each other enjoy their time with each other, even if they knew it wouldn't last. But she was still right. He wanted to argue and try to change her mind, but he knew it was pointless and stupid. He also wanted to make her see that it wasn't just a game to him either. But he knew that he couldn't. He noticed her glass like eyes, and knew that she was on the brink of tears. He made a move to go to her.

"No!" Rin yelled, holding out her arms in a sign for him to stop. "You should leave." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Lancer, giving up, walked out of the room angrily. He wasn't sure what he was mad about-their non existent relationship, his stupidity, or her unwillingness to let him comfort her. He certainly hadn't gone in there with the intent on any of those events happening.

He walked back in to his room and slammed the door. As he lay in his bed, he remembered that she was supposed to do whatever he wanted today. But now he knew that wasn't going to happen today. He wasn't sure if it would ever happen.

The next 4 days went by without them talking. Rin stayed in her room, and only came out when she went to work. Lancer roamed around the house, watching t.v (once he figured out how to use it), read some books, slept, and ate- a lot. Rin, on the other hand, hadn't eaten since Friday last week, and today was also now Friday. She didn't have to work today, and she planned on staying in her room all day again. Lancer, on the other hand, had other plans. It was around 8 at night when Lancer knocked on Rin's door. Instantly knowing who it was, Rin opened her mouth to tell him to go away. Before she had the chance, however, he opened the door and strolled right in.

"Hey sweet cheeks," Lancer called to her. "Come on, get up. We have plans." Rin looked at him with her eyebrows raised. I don't know what he's trying to pull, but whatever it is, it's not happening. She opened her mouth again to tell him so when he shushed her.

"I'm not asking." He told her. "Remember that night in the dojo?" Rin's anger rose and her cheeks burned red. How dare he bring up that night…. She thought. But of course she remembered. It replayed in her head all the time.

"We made a bet that said if I won the fight, you would have to do what I wanted for whole day. But have you kept good to your promise? No. So for the rest of the day, we're going to go out and do what I want." He explained, overly confident in his words. Rin didn't know why he chose today of all days, but she wasn't one to break a promise.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked finally. At this, Lancer let a happy smirk slide onto his face. "I saw this movie on the television that looked awesome. I've never seen one, but it said it came out today in something called the ater? Not sure where that is, but it looked nice on the inside." Lancer put his fists on his hips, proud of his quick learning skills about todays society. Hearing Lancer's attempt at saying theater, Rin started giggling uncontrollably.

"It's pronounced theater, you idiot." She told him, still laughing at his blunder. "Fine," she said. "Give me thirty minutes." Rin got up out of bed and Lancer nodded his head. When he saw her standing up, he became confused. She looked skinnier than usual. He shrugged his shoulders and blamed it on her clothes. He walked out and went back down stairs and waited on the couch for her to finish. He had taken a shower earlier, and he had bought himself some clothes earlier that week. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and black shoes. About 25 minutes later, Rin walked down the stairs wearing a mid-thigh silky dark purple dress. It was a v neck cut at the top, and her boobs popped out just enough to make them noticeable, but not enough to be considered slutty. The strap connected on both sides, and wrapped up behind her neck, leaving most of her back exposed. There was a ribbon that tied at the back that was the same color and fit right underneath her boobs. Starting at the bottom of the ribbon, the dress was loose and flowy. She had on matching purple heels and her hair was curled in tight little curls. When Lancer saw her, his jaw dropped. She looked beautiful. Though he did once again realize that she looked a bit too small. Her chest looked the same, but the rest of her seemed a bit too thin. He liked her the way she normally looked, and yes, she was still undeniably stunning, but her figure seemed to be shrinking.

"You look…." Lancer started. "Are you feeling alright?" At this Rin looked up, her anger ready to boil over. Realizing his mistake, he quickly added, "You look stunning. It's just…..you look really thin." He looked up at her face and studied it. He quickly got up from the couch and started to approach her.

"No…I'm still the same size." Rin explained, wrapping he arms around herself in an attempt to hide herself from him. Lancer saw her discomfort and, not wanting to start a fight over something he wasn't even sure of and ruin the whole evening, put on his best smile.

"Alright then." He said as he opened the front door. "Let's go." Rin quietly walked out of the door and Lancer followed her out. Outside was a taxi, and Rin turned to him in confusion. "By the time tonight is over, neither of us with be able to drive." He told her as he opened the door for her and then got in himself. Rin told the taxi driver where to go. When they got there, they went in and watched the movie that Lancer wanted to see. It was an action, not surprisingly. Throughout the entire movie, Lancer kept yelling at the screen, pointing out what he knew were impossible actions in real life, what he knew was faked, and so on. He almost got in to 3 fights and almost got kicked out twice. Rin wasn't sure what she had expected. When they finally walked out, Lancer was still upset over the movie. He kept droning on and on, until finally Rin couldn't take it anymore.

"Lancer," she said warningly. "If you do not stop whining about that stupid movie, I'm going home right now." Lancer let out a huff in annoyance, but shut his mouth. Rin grinned at how easily she had gotten him to stop talking. They left the theater and got back in to their cab and drove off, to where Rin didn't know. After about 30 minutes of driving around, they pulled up to a well known club called 'The Lab'. (hehe…if u want Bones you will understand)

Wow…Rin thought. He really put some thought in to this.

"How did you even know about this place, Lancer?" She asked, truly amazed at what he was doing for her. She moved to go to the end of the line, but Lancer pulled her up to the front. "They're not going to just let us in…" But as they walked up to the door man, Lancer gave him a little nod of acknowledgement and the door man gave one back. Was that it? Rin thought as they walked past him and in to the club.

"How did you do that?" Rin yelled over the loud music. "Do you guys know each other or something?" Lancer gave her a slow grin as he led her to the bar.

"Two Raspberry Shochu cocktails please." He ordered for them both and looked back over at Rin. "That okay with you?"

She nodded her head and stared at him in disbelief. "How do you know what to order?" She asked.

"You ask too many questions." He snickered. But once he saw her still looking at him in confusion he said, "What? I can't do a little research?" By now the bartender came back with their drinks. Lancer openly chugged his pretty fast and, not wanting to be rude, started to do the same. Lancer asked the bartender for two shots of shochu the next time, and as soon as he got his, slammed it back. Rin looked at him in amusement, wondering what his rush was to get drunk. Then a though struck her.

"Can you get drunk?" Rin asked. Lancer looked over at her as she threw her shot back and smiled.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'll find out here before too long." He held up two fingers to the bartender, signaling for two more. Rin had her worries and doubts about getting drunk with him, but she knew that he wouldn't push himself on to her or do anything she didn't want, so instead of protesting, she started to throw back shots with him. After each of them taking 4 shots each, Lancer took Rin's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Do you even know how to dance?" She laughed, not yet feeling the affect of the alcohol. They took them so fast, 5 minutes later they were done with the drinking for now. Lancer looked back at her with a smirk.

"I guess we're about to find out." He pulled her to the middle of the floor and he pulled her close to him. He slowly started to move his hips against hers, unsure if he was doing it right. He was basing everything he did after the people around him who seemed to be enjoying themselves. Rin, however, had been to clubs plenty of times and knew very well how to dance without watching the people around her. She moved her hips with ease and wasn't afraid to get closer or push up harder to him. It's what was done at clubs. She let herself go in the first time in a long time, and she was reminded why she always went to clubs. It was her chance to let go of the world around her and just do whatever she felt like doing. She dipped down and as she came back up, she pushed her chest against him up his stomach and chest. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and was really showing off now. Lancer was in awe of her ableness to let go while dancing. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her hips closer to his and he started to move to her rhythm. Sometime during their dancing, Rin and Lancer both had felt the alcohol start to kick in. Their body movements became more clumsy, but neither of them had noticed. Everyone in the club was dancing clumsily, all with alcohol in their system.

"You're pretty good at this," Lancer yelled over the music to her, even though his mouth was right next to her ear.

Rin smiled and sloppily replied, "It's not the only thing I'm good at." Seeing the look Lancer got on his face set her off in to a set of hysterical giggles. She didn't know why she said what she did considering she had only had sex once before, but it hadn't lasted for more than 5 minutes. It was a similar experience actually. She had been drunk and dancing on another guy and one thing led to another which led them back to his apartment. He passed out close to 5 minutes and neither of them even finished. He had had less drinks than her, but apparently the guy had a very low tolerance. She had gone home alone, and after that night she never thought of doing such a stupid thing again. Rin, now thinking about her one and only experience, started laughing uncontrollably, and slouched against Lancer. He had no clue what she was laughing about but he suddenly started snickering along with her. Rin took hold of Lancer's hand and pulled him back over to the bar to sit down.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked not too long after they sat down. Lancer went to reply to tell him that they had had enough, but Rin spoke over him, shouting to give them 2 of whatever he thought they needed. Rin leaned slightly over the counter, making her boobs pop out from her dress more. Lancer saw how the bartender noticed too. Rin was still giggling and had obtained a little bit of sweat from their earlier dancing. The bartender licked his lips and said, "Whatever you want, however you want sweet heart." He walked a few feet away to get their drinks, and Lancer watched him closely. He may not have been in the clearest state, but when the bartender took something from his pocket and dropped it in to one of the drinks, Lancer knew it wasn't imagined. He watched the drinks carefully as the bartender brought them over to them. He handed Rin the one he had dropped the drug in, and before Rin could throw it back, Lancer took it and threw the liquid all over the man.

"Hey!" the bartender yelled.

"Yeah, hey! If you wanted to throw a drink on him that bad, you should've used your own!" Rin yelled at Lancer, taking his drink and throwing it back as well.

"What the hell was that for, man?!" The bartender yelled at Lancer, and he could feel Rin's eyes on him as well, waiting for an explanation.

"I saw you." Lancer replied simply. The bartender narrowed his eyes and yelled a simple "fuck you" to Lancer. He walked off to a door that led to a different room behind the bar. Rin and Lancer both sat there, Rin still watching Lancer and waiting for an explanation.

"Well I certainly didn't see him, so are you going to tell me why you did it or not?" Rin yelled at Lancer, her anger quickly rising due to her alcohol consumption.

Lancer looked at her with an annoying look and simply stated, "He put something in to your drink. I saw him." Rin's jaw dropped. She immediately felt bad for yelling and getting upset at him when he basically just saved her.

"Come on," she told him. "Let's get going." She hopped off her stool and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the exit. They quickly waved down a taxi and got in, heading home. Rin leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling dizzy and light headed from the alcohol. "Thanks."

Lancer looked down at her quizzically and asked, "What for?"

"For protecting me. For caring. For the whole night….for coming back to me." Lancer didn't quite know what she meant by the last statement, but he wasn't really in the mood to question her.

Once they pulled up to her house and the taxi drove off, Lancer swept Rin up bridal style and carried her inside. Rin giggled and she felt her cheeks warm up, adding to her alcohol blush.

"What are you doing, weirdo?" She giggled some more. He set her down once they got to the living room.

"Tired?" he asked.

She smiled up at him. "Not even in the slightest." She looked over at the clock to see that it was only midnight. "The night is still young," she told him. "What'd you have planned?"

He leaned down close to her face and whispered in her ear. "Go make yourself more comfortable." He told her. She looked up at him in confusion and asked what he meant. "Your pajamas or something. Then come back down here, okay?" She gave him another confused look, but then smiled and giggled again.

"Alright," she said. "I'll make sure to put on the fanciest pajamas I own." Lancer knew that she was being sarcastic, but he hoped that whatever she came back down in was revealing. He watched her clumsily walk up to the stairs and down the hall before going up to his own room as quickly as he could without falling. He changed in to a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a white wife beater. He quickly went back down to the living room and to the kitchen and rummaged around for any alcohol. It had been a long time since he had been drunk, and he wanted to push himself as far as he could go. Finding it, he found two shot glasses in her cabinet and carried it all back out to her living room table and poured them both a drink.

Upstairs in her bedroom, Rin quickly looked through her pajamas and only found one pair that was as revealing as she wanted them to be. She knew things wouldn't go too far with them, but just for tonight, she was okay with having a little bit of fun. Before she put them on, she quickly went in to her bathroom and stripped down naked and cleaned herself up a bit. She picked out her sexiest pair of matching bra and panties. The underwear was a black thong made of lace, making it completely see-through. She was glad she decided to shave earlier. They had two pink bows on both sides of the string parts on the sides. The bra was a black strapless, with thin pink lace on the outside part that was closest to her exposed boob. It had a cute little pink bow in between the cups, and the piece that wrapped around her was only black lace. Her pajamas, which she slipped on next, were a pair of pink and blue plaid soft shorts that barely came down low enough to cover her butt, but if she moved in the right way, the shorts rode up to show off a little bit. The shirt was the same color pink that she had on her shorts, but was silk. It came down dangerously low- almost low enough to see her bra. The straps were thin and blue, and the shirt itself only came down to her belly button. She applied a quick squirt of her nicest perfume to her neck and chest, and then brushed her hair. She took one last look in to her mirror, and decided she was ready. She walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to let the alcohol get the best of her. Once she reached the bottom, she walked in to the living room and saw Lancer sitting on the couch, holding two shot glasses. He walked over to her and couldn't stop staring. He always knew she had a killer body, but seeing her like this made his blood run faster. He handed her the shot and they clinked glasses. They threw back the drinks and then laughed at nothing in particular.

"So," Rin started, "what was it you had planned?" She walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs. Lancer couldn't help but stare at them for a moment before he responded.

"Have you ever heard of a little game called truth or dare?" He asked as a smirk played across his face. Rin smiled deviously.

"Why yes. Yes I have." She giggled.

"Well then," Lancer went on. "Let's begin."


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooo, just as a warning, there's some dirty stuff in here. Some call it lemon…so. Ya know

Rin looked up at Lancer from her position on the couch and suddenly called out, "You go first!" She giggled at her triumph and patted the seat next to her. Lancer hesitantly walked over and sat down next to her.

"Okay," he replied. "Truth or dare?" He gave her a sly smirk, and she knew that he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Rin thought about it for a moment until came to the conclusion that she needed to play it safe until she knew what he was up to. "Truth," she said. Lancer looked away and put his head in his hands in a thoughtful state.

"Hmm…" he said. "Oh-What do you think about when I'm around? Here lately, every time I come around you, you bring down these walls so I can't hear anything you're thinking." He looked back up to her, waiting for her response. Her cheeks automatically turned pink as she went back to being shy.

She had already committed to the game, so she knew that she had to answer. But what would she tell him? Oh, what the hell. She thought to herself. It's called TRUTH or dare for crying out loud. Looking Lancer straight in the eye, she gave her answer.

"Most times when you come around me-truthfully-I have a mixture of thoughts and feelings… Mostly I think about the things I want to do to you. Those normally start out with me ripping through your clothes and having my way with you, or you dominating me completely and doing what you will to me. Then they turn in to thoughts of murder. How I want to kill you while you sleep because of how you make me feel, and how impractical it is." She finished and looked over at him and burst out laughing as she saw the look on his face. His eyes had gone slightly larger than normal in shock and his mouth was left slightly ajar. "Well, what'd you expect? All dirty thoughts and images of stolen moments? Puh-lease!" Rin continued her laughter and Lancer narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, whatever. You're turn." He said quietly, leaning back against the couch.

"Okay," Rin started after her laughter had calmed down. "Truth or Dare, Lance?"

Lancer gave her a weird look at the new name. "What?" She asked. "I think it suits you." Lancer shook his head at her and answered.

"Dare." He told her, holding his head high.

"Oooo, someone's being brave." Rin giggled. Lancer swore he had never heard so much giggling from her. He liked the sound of it, and told himself he would try to make her do it more often-even though he probably wouldn't remember that thought in the morning. "Okay. I dare you…..to take off your shirt." Rin looked straight at him while she said this, but her cheeks still burned red.

"Oh, talk about being brave. Alright, princess. As you wish." He leaned forward and slowly took off his shirt. He threw it across the room and looked back over to Rin. Her cheeks had grown hotter as she watched him take off his shirt, exposing his perfectly toned stomach. She suddenly felt body conscious, but there was nothing she could do about that now. "Truth or dare princess?" He asked, giving her one of his evil smirks.

She told herself earlier that she would choose dare the second time, but instead of saying so, she blurted out the word truth.

"Still playing it safe, huh? Alright then." He looked at her eyes and his face suddenly became very serious as a risky idea popped in to his mind. "What happened to your sister?" Rin's expression quickly turned from one of happiness to one of sadness. She turned her head away and tried her best to get her hair to cover her face. She felt tears prick at her eyes but she refused to let herself cry. She steadied her breathing and looked back up at Lancer.

"When we were 3 years old and both of my parents were still around for the most part, my mom was starting to get sick. She had gone to the hospital plenty of times but the doctors never really told her anything. Just passed it off as a stress problem. But that day, my mother hadn't been feeling well, and she was going to go to the hospital when she all of a sudden passed out trying to walk down the stairs and fell down the whole flight of them. My father ran to her side and picked her up, and he rushed out the door and took her to the hospital. He yelled at us to stay inside, and my sister…Emelia.. Her name was Emelia. She tried to run out the door after them. She was hysterical by then, and I tried to stop her.. My parents had already pulled out of the driveway and were headed down the road. So when Emelia ran out on to the street, I was the only one who saw. It was a yellow car, going fast. Too fast, really. She ran right in front of it, and the car didn't even try to stop. It just kept going. I ran out to her, to try to help her. She was my sister….I was supposed to look after her. And I failed. She was dead as soon as she was hit. (hehe….a reference to the Great Gatsby…hehe) I called the police of course, but it was almost 30 minutes before anyone came. I was hysterical. Not too long after the cops showed up, my father pulled up. He saw what had happened and dropped to his knees. I soon after found out that my mother was in a coma, and she stayed that way for about 3 months. At the end of those three months, she passed away, and not too long afterwards, the war had started and my father also left. I know he blamed me. Emelia was his favorite…both of their favorite. I knew that he wanted it to be me instead. She was better than me in everything. She was smarter, quicker, and better at learning-including magic. She was more social, and she was as sweet as they come. It should've been me that day, but I guess the world is cruel that way, huh?" A single tear rolled down Rin's face, but she quickly wiped it away. Lancer was in shock. He never would have guessed. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he knew she would only push him away. He knew that he had to try, however. He reached out to take her in his arms, and Rin surprisingly let him. She nuzzled her face in to his shoulders and realized he had a natural scent to him. She smiled up at him and scooted back over.

"Thanks," she told him. He simply smiled and gave her short nod. "Truth or dare, Lancer."

"I once again choose dare!" He shouted, doing a fist bump in the air. "Unless you're going to make me take off any more clothes. I gotta give you fair warning, I'm not wearing any pantieeesss." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her in an attempt to lighten the mood. Rin laughed, her mood quickly getting better.

"Well in that case, I think they've definitely gotta go." She said sarcastically. Lancer, laughing, got up from the couch and started to pull his pants down a few inches.

Rin's cheeks lit up, but the was still giggling. "Lancer, I was joking! Stop fooling around!"

Lancer laughed and sat back down.

"Okay, I dare you…to kiss me." Rin kept her head high and didn't dare take her eyes away from him. Lancer sat there for a moment, not sure if she was serious or not. He was confused. One moment, she forbid him from ever touching her again, and the next she's telling him to kiss her. He didn't understand her, but at the moment he didn't much care. He leaned forward and slightly brushed his lips over hers, and then all at once, he pressed his lips harshly against hers. Rin was surprised by his approach, but she quickly forgot about it. He knew his kissing was a bit sloppy at the moment thanks to the alcohol, but Rin didn't seem to be upset. She really didn't even seem to notice. Rin crawled up in to Lancer's lap, one knee on either side of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Lancer's mind was racing, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist. Rin tangled her hands in to his hair and tugged gently, and Lancer could feel himself hardening. Rin pushed her hips down to his and also felt him. She moaned in surprise and bit Lancer's lower lip. Lancer, who felt he was going crazy over her, brought his hands to the front of her and softly slid his hands up her shirt and grazed her breasts. Rin's breathing increased as Lancer slid his mouth down to her neck and started kissing it and giving gentle bites every once in a while. His hands now took rough control over her breasts and Rin began moaning in pleasure from his touch. Rin quickly pulled away and tugged off her shirt, throwing it to the side. Lancer didn't move at first, as he stared at her half naked body. Suddenly he grabbed ahold of Rin's hips and quickly jerked her to the side, pushing his body on top of hers. Rin was shocked by the unexpected move, but had no time to react to his dominance. Lancer moved his hands back up to her breasts and easily slid under her bra, grasping her chest fully. He kissed her then, making the kiss short and sweet, but enough to leave her wanting more of his sweet mouth. He trailed his kisses down her face and to her neck. He gave her only one sweet kiss, and then bit her neck hard. Rin yelled out in pleasure and pain. Her yearning for him increased and she felt his hands slip down to her shorts. He looked up at her as if asking for permission. Any thought of denying him was thrown out of her mind and she gave him a short nod, her face blushing furiously. She was somewhat nervous. She wanted him to like how she looked, and she didn't want this time to be like her first. He slowly leaned his head down and took hold of her shorts with his teeth. Her face was ablaze- but not from embarrassment-not anymore. She was turned on by his actions and didn't want him to stop. Once he got the shorts down to her knees, he finally reached and pulled them the rest of the way off with his hands. He stared down at her, relishing on her looks. He could sit there and just look at her like this forever. A sense of happiness came down on him as he realized what an honor it was to be accepted by Rin. To be allowed to please her fully. A slight grin played on his face, and Rin, thinking the grin meant something else, turned her head away in embarrassment. Lancer looked down at her, confused as to why she would be turning away. Had she changed her mind? He leaned down and leaned her face back to look at his. He smiled at her again.

"You're so damn beautiful…" he whispered to her. Rin felt her insides bloom with happiness at his statement and she reached up and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back down to her. Their lips met once again, and the fire that burned inside both of them was hotter than ever. Lancer trailed kisses back down her neck until he arrived at her left breast. He gently pulled her bra down and, after looking up at her and meeting her eyes, took her in to his mouth. He sucked on what he could get in his mouth, running his tongue along her nipple, making them rise. Rin's hands were once again tangled in his hair and her breathing was in short gasps of pleasure. Lancer gave a little bite to her nipple and, after a bit more playing with it, moved on to her other breast. Rin was moaning loudly now, letting herself get lost. She wanted him-bad. Once he was done with that one as well, she expected his mouth to come back to hers, but his trail of kisses only went further down. Once he had reached his destination, Rin gasped. Lancer looked up at her and she saw a yearning fire burn in his eyes. Before she knew what was happening, Lancer reached down and grabbed a hold of her thong, ripping it off. Rin let out a yelp of surprise. She liked this…liked his dominance, his forcefulness….

Lancer placed both of her legs on his shoulders and immediately started teasing her with his mouth. He gave her small kisses on the inside of her thigh, getting closer and closer to where she wanted him to be. But once he got within an inch from it, he moved over to the other thigh, doing the same. Rin let out a muffled groan in annoyance. Lancer grinned again, knowing that she wanted him. He put his mouth in front of her, letting his hot breath caress her. Rin arched her back slightly and bit her lip. Lancer took his mouth, careful not to let it touch her sweet spot, and gently grazed his teeth on her.

"Lancer…" Rin moaned out, wanting his mouth to connect with her clit. Finally, Lancer, after feeling he had tortured her enough, lowered his mouth down on her. Rin moaned out loudly with the sudden contact, and arched her back. Lancer moved his tongue along her furiously, and reached up with his hands to grasp her breasts. Rin moved her hands on top of his, pressing them down harder. Not too long after, Rin could feel herself getting close to her orgasm. Lancer removed his hands from her breasts and reached down and slid two fingers inside of Rin. This sent Rin immediately over the edge, and she bucked her hips slightly. Lancer continued to slowly finger her through her orgasm, and once he was done, he crawled back up on top of her body. He pulled off his pants. He had been telling the truth earlier. Rin thought as he pulled down his pants. He really wasn't wearing any under- Rin's thoughts stopped as she looked down and saw it. Her mouth fell open, and she couldn't help but stare at his very-very-large man hood. Lancer, noticing her gaze, smirked, knowing full well how large he was. He took her chin in his hands and looked in to her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rin knew she wanted nothing more at the moment, even though she had promised herself this wouldn't happen. She bit her lip and nodded her head.

"I'm….not very experienced, though…"She said shyly, looking away from his stare. Lancer suddenly pressed his lips down on hers.

"I'm glad I can help you with that then." He smirked at her again and readied himself at her entrance. Rin moved her hips slightly up, pushing herself slightly against him. Lancer let out a low growling like noise and shut his eyes, trying to keep himself from pounding himself in to her. He didn't want to hurt her….too much anyway. "Just tell me if you want to stop." Once Rin had nodded her head, Lancer pushed himself slowly into her tight entrance. Rin squeezed her eyes shut at the pain and dug her nails in to his arms. Once his tip was in, he looked in to Rin's eyes and gave her a quick moment before shoving himself the rest of the way inside. Rin yelled out in pain and her nails dug deep in to his arms, drawing blood. Lancer, not minding her nails, leaned down and kissed Rin once again.

"Tell me when you're ready." He told her, resting his forehead against hers. It took Rin a moment to get used to the feeling of his manhood filling her. She smiled sweetly up at Lancer, thankful for the moment to prepare herself. She nodded up and him and he slowly back out almost completely from her, before sliding back in. Rin let out a soft moan as she reached around to hold on to his back. Lancer continued with his slow movements, not wanting to make anything uncomfortable for her. Rin, however, wasn't uncomfortable at all. She wanted more from him, and she knew he could deliver. She knew she had to tell him.

"More, Lancer…" She moaned out, waiting for his pace to quicken and his thrusts to become harder. Lancer, knowing what Rin had meant, slowly started thrusting in to her faster and harder, gradually increasing his movements, testing out what she could take. Rin moaned out in pleasure and dug her nails in to his back, leaving long scratches down his shoulders. Lancer, enjoying her slightly rough behavior, increased his movements to their full capabilities. Rin shrieked out in pleasure as she pushed her hips up in to his. He pinned her arms down and continued to plow in to her, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Lancer!" Rin cried out. "Don't stop! Uhh, harder!" She yelled, needing him to fulfill her every command. Lancer thrust himself in to her as hard as he could over and over again, making her breasts bounce with each movement. Suddenly, Lancer pulled out and flipped Rin over, bending her over the couch. Rin, knowing his intentions, spread her legs slightly and arched her bum up so he could have easier access. Lancer walked up behind her and chuckled softly at her actions. He leaned over her and growled in to her ear.

"Now that's a good girl." He kissed her quickly and grabbed her hips, thrusting himself back in to her tight, wet pussy. He moaned out in pleasure and went back to pounding in to her. He reached up and grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled hard, making Rin yell out in pleasure. "Say my name, princess…" he told her, gritting his teeth, trying to keep himself from exploding inside her. Rin let out a moan of pleasure and titled her head back, but didn't say his name. Lancer thrust himself harder and faster in to her, wanting-needing her to cry out his name. Rin, who was very close to her second orgasm, didn't want this to end. She cried out when he thrust himself hard in to her.

"Lancer!" she yelled, wanting him to continue pleasuring her. "Lancer!" she cried out again as he thrust himself continuously in and out of her, making her orgasm come closer.

"Cum for me, princess…" He told her taking hold of her hips again and moving them to meet him in his thrusts. He fell uncontrollably in to a frenzy and pounded in to her relentlessly.

Rin let out a cry as she exploded around him and her orgasm caused her body to shake. Lancer kept moving inside her throughout her orgasm. Hearing her cry out for him and seeing the effect he had on her made him explode inside of her as well.

"Ahhhh!" He cried out as his orgasm shook him. He pulled out of her and immediately laid down on the floor. Rin followed him down and she cuddled up to his chest, entangling her legs with his. He laid his arm softly around her. He was exhausted. From the alcohol, sure, but mainly from the sex he just had. He could've gone to sleep right there if it weren't for the slight chill he felt now that they were no longer creating more body heat. He sat up gently, realizing that Rin had already fallen in to a deep sleep. He gently stood up and picked her up in his arms. He walked unsteadily up the stairs and to her bedroom. He laid her in her bed and then crawled in next to her under the blanket. As he drifted off to sleep, all he could think about was how tonight's sex would change their relationship. He knew now that he wasn't letting her go, no matter how much she protested. She was his, and he was hers. They would get through everything, even her protests of how 'this can never happen again'…..


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost noon when Lancer started to wake up from his sleep. He rolled over to come face to face with Rin. Startled, he almost jumped from the bed. He started to sit up when a pounding ache started in his head. He groaned and layed carefully back down on to the bed, making sure not to disturb Rin. He didn't want her to wake up and freak out like he knew she would. He stared at her sleeping face and tried to piece together what exactly happened last night. After a few minutes of pondering, the memories came crashing back. He closed as his eyes as he remembered their sex, knowing that it was a huge mistake. He thought about getting up and just leaving and never mentioning any of it to Rin. But he knew that her memories would come back sooner or later just like his had. He knew that there was no way he could avoid this, so instead of leaving, he cuddled closer to Rin and tried to savor the moment. He knew that all of his bliss would be over when she woke up, but at the moment he didn't much care. He remembered how happy he had felt last night during their fun and he didn't want any of it to be taken away from him. Lancer enjoyed it and he knew that she had too. He had made sure of that. He just wasn't sure if she would admit that to herself after she woke up. He stayed there and wrapped his arm around the sleeping girl next to him and ran his fingers through her soft hair. Lancer suddenly remembered the promise that he had made to himself last night. He had vowed that he wouldn't let Rin go from that night on no matter what. Lancer pondered over whether or not he should keep to that promise since he had made it when he was drunk. And it was right after he had amazing sex, and honestly who wouldn't say something like that after sex that wonderful? As Lancer thought he had made his mind up to throw the foolish promise from last night out of his head, he felt Rin snuggle in closer to him and mumble something incoherent in her sleep. He stared down at her and smiled to himself liking how easy it was for her to do such things with him while she was asleep. Lancer remembered why now that he had made that promise. It wasn't just because of the sex- although he was certain it was a vital factor- or the alcohol. He truly liked Rin, and he had ever since he laid eyes on her. That was why he had made the promise. He wanted to feel her in his arms and know that she was his forever. He had finally found someone who had made him truly feel and care win a very long time. That was what had caught his attention with her in the first place. He smiled as he remembered the last war. If it had been any one else, he wouldn't have fought so hard or cared so much what happened. If it weren't for her, he would've done what his master told him and nothing else. But when he was around her he was different. He couldn't help but worry about her. He wanted nothing else than to protect her from anything and everything. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. With his mind settled, Lancer carefully removed his arm from around Rin and slid away from her, making her brows furrow slightly and start mumbling in her sleep. Lancer let out a low chuckle and stood up from the bed. He felt a slight breeze over his manhood and looked down to find himself bare. He looked around the room for his clothes but found none. He quietly walked out of his room to his own and put on boxers and sweat pants but decided to skip the shirt. He didn't think he needed it, and besides, it was kinda hot in the house. He made his way back to the room and peeped his head in to make sure Rin was still sleeping. Hearing her softly snoring, he smirked and quietly skipped down the stairs. Thinking that if he cleaned up and did a few nice things for her would make her rise from sleep go a little smoother, he began to pick up the living room. He threw away her now torn thong and put the rest in the hamper. He then made his way to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for blueberry pancakes. He made the batter and then continued to pour some into the pan to make 4 pancakes. While they were cooking, he brought out the whipping cream, strawberries, and sugar. He cut about a dozen or so strawberries in to fourths and put them in a bowl and sprinkled sugar over them. He put them back in the fridge to let them sit for a while and then continued making more pancakes until there were a dozen pancakes. He smiled to himself as he smelt how delicious they were. He piled four on one plate and then put a little syrup on the top, remembering how small-or he should say how smaller-Rin had become. Then he got a nice scoop of whipped cream and plopped it on top of the pancakes. He got the strawberry mix out and drizzled some of the sweet strawberry juice on top and then scooped some strawberries on top. He did the same with his plate, of course giving himself a few more than he did Rin. He poured them both a tall glass of mild and put it all on a tray to carry back up to Rin's room.

Upstairs, Rin had started to stir awake, but had yet to fully wake up. She was still trying to catch back her sweet dream she had had. She couldn't really remember what it had consisted of, but she knew it was something she had enjoyed with Lancer. A slight smile spread across her face as she started to get glimpses of her dream, liking very much what she was seeing. She went to roll over on her side when a sharp pain busted through at her temples, and a dull one in her nether regions. She groaned as she remembered her and Lancer's heavy drinking. She figured the pain down there was probably just a sign that she was about to start her period, but didn't pay it much attention. She didn't remember much of anything past the dancing at the club, but right then she didn't much care. She just wanted her pain to go away. Suddenly she heard her door creak open as Lancer stepped through. He knew that she was already mostly awake. He could hear her thoughts if he listened closely. They were jumbled and kind of hard to make out, which was probably an effect from the alcohol last night. If he had to guess, he would say his own head sounded the same way.

As Lancer got closer to where Rin was sitting, she shifted slowly so she was facing him. She had a very confused look on her face as if she expected him to explain what they did last night. Lancer felt a quick feeling a being scared that she knew already, but those thoughts vanished as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was obviously oblivious to the fact that she was completely naked, but Lancer didn't dare point it out to her. It would just make her freak out, and frankly, he liked seeing her body. It was gorgeous. Shivering, Rin pulled the covers up around herself, somehow not noticing anything was out of place. He set her plate and milk down on the table next to the bed and took his and walked over to the other side of the bed, easily sliding into the bed without spilling anything. Rin stared at him in confusion.

"Ummm, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what's with all this? And why do you suddenly think its okay to get in my bed? Do you not remember what happened last time you came in here without permission?" She raised her eyebrows at Lancer. Lancer simply smirked and looked over at her. Noticing that she hadn't touched her food yet, he once again became concerned.

"Rin, you need to eat." He looked at her seriously. Any other thoughts had gone out of his head when he remembered how small she had gotten. He decided to take a chance and ask her about it again. "How long has it been?" He asked, looking at her seriously again. Rin, despite knowing exactly what it was that he was talking about since he kept looking back and forth between herself and the food, decided to play dumb.

She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her thumbs. "What are you talking about? How long has it been since what? Since I beat on you a bit?" She asked, trying to make things lighter and still sound as her normal self. She heard Lancer set down his plate and turn to face her.

"Rin," he spoke quietly. "Don't play stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I knew you looked smaller than usual." He spoke calmly and quietly to her, trying to keep his anger at her careless and stupid actions under control.

It took a moment before Rin gathered up the courage to speak up and tell him exactly how long it had been. But when she lifted her head to tell him, she saw the rage boiling close to the surface behind his eyes. Her cheeks were automatically set in fire and she told him, "A-a few days I g-guess…" Lancer knew she was lieing and let his fist fly down in to the bed. Startled, Rin looked over at him.

"Rin," he said, no longer being gentle. He let a small amount of his anger seep into his words. "Do not lie to me, dammit. How long has it been."

Rin looked away in shame and knew that he wouldn't be happy with her answer. She knew she had to tell him, however. It wasn't very fair to him, after all.

"Since last Friday, okay?" She whispered out, barely making it loud enough for him to hear, but she knew he had. After a few seemingly long moments, Rin felt Lancer slip up off the bed. He had yet to say anything to her, and as she turned to see what he was doing, she realized that he was trying to contain his anger. She knew that it wasn't the smartest thing that she had done, but it only been for a week. She hadn't lost that much weight she didn't think.

"Lancer, what's-" She began, but was cut off when he kicked one of the chairs in her bedroom over.

"Don't!" He shouted, turning to face her. Rin now saw in his eyes just how mad he was. He was practically fuming. But before he looked away again, she swore she saw something else in his eyes too. Sadness? Regret? But for what, she wasn't sure. She tried to call out to him again, to try and get him to calm down, but she was again cut off by his yelling.

"I don't want to hear it, Rin! Why would you do that to yourself?! If I hadn't caught on to it and you would have continued, you could've died! Died, Rin! Do you not understand what that means?! You're life would be over. You wouldn't have the chance to even participate in the war. I thought you wanted to redeem yourself for your father, Rin. Everything you've been working for would all be for nothing. And what about me? Huh?! It may come to a shock to you, but I care about you, Rin. And I know you care for me too." Lancer took a breath as he looked over to see a shocked expression on Rin's face. She couldn't take his stares after what he had just said, though, and she turned her head away from him. Lancer, taking it as a sign of rejection, sighed in frustration. After a moment, he walked over to her and picked up her plate and sat in front of her. Rin looked over to see him cut a piece of the pancakes and put it on the fork and move it in front of her mouth. She blushed as she realized he intended on feeding her himself.

"U-uh, Lancer I can feed myself." She crossed her arms and pouted slightly, trying her best to seem angry. But Lancer wasn't fooled. But, not wanting to start another argument, he chuckled and handed her the plate. After she took a few bites shyly on her own, Lancer smiled and went back over to his original spot. He picked up his own food and started eating again.

"Lancer…" Rin called out to him a few moments later. Once he looked over at her again, she blushed again despite her efforts. "Thank you…for everything." At this, she let out a genuine smile. Lancer grinned at her. She continued to eat the pancakes. They really were delicious. "These are great, by the way." Lancer looked over at her again.

"Only the best for you, princess." Rin looked at him at the odd choice of words, remembering something like that from her dream, but she quickly pushed thoughts of that away and continued to eat. Their breakfast from there on out was uneventful. Once they were done, Lancer quickly got up and moved to take Rin's plate with him to the kitchen.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about that. You've already done enough for me." Rin said as she jumped out of bed quickly. She grabbed the plate and cup before Lancer could get to them. Lancer simply raised and eyebrow at her but said nothing.

"Alright, alright." He said finally. "Ladies first." He told her as he swept his hand in front of him to signal her to go first. It was Rin's turn to raise her eyebrows this time. She couldn't help but wonder what got him behaving this way as she walked past him towards the door. She heard a faint gasp behind her and she turned back to see what the problem was. When she caught sight of Lancer she saw him looking down at her waist. Did she not have pants on? Rin thought of why he would be staring at her like that and looked down at herself to see what the problem was. That's when she noticed she didn't have any clothes on. How had she not noticed this earlier?! She let out a faint yelp before quickly covering herself as best she could with her hands.

"Why am I naked?!" She screamed, mainly at herself. She looked back up at Lancer expecting his signature smirk on his face that would only make her already beat red face turn hotter. But it wasn't there. All she saw was concern as he studied her all over. "Hey!" She yelled at him, causing his attention to snap up to her face. His eyes were filled with the same emotions as before when he was angry. Anger, regret, and sadness. Did she look that bad? She looked down at herself again quickly, but saw nothing that was too bad. Her bones stuck out slightly more, but beside that, she looked normal. She panicked, not wanting Lancer to see her naked for any longer. "Close your eyes!" She suddenly screeched out. Lancer, completely shocked, obliged to her command after a brief moment's pause. While he had his eyes closed, Rin rushed over to her dresser and pulled out the first pair of shorts and tank top that she found. She didn't bother to put on underwear or a bra. The tank top had one built in so they would hold her in fine. It was white and the shorts- which weren't very long, but long enough to cover her bum- were a lavender purple. She looked back over at Lancer who, despite having his eyes closed, still looked very worried.

"Okay, I'm decent." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Lancer snapped his open and rushed over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked in to her eyes.

"Princess, I am so, so sorry. I must have been too harsh on you last night, and that coupled with your malnutrition from not eating….It must have made you bruise easily. I' sorry, I should've been gentler with you, but….well but you wanted more. And I was so eager to give you what you wanted….Rin, please forgive me. I didn't mean to!" Lancer rambled on, but about what Rin wasn't sure. She looked up at him with a confused look as she tried to remember what he was talking about.

"Last night….?" She asked him. "What happened last night?" She asked still confused when a sudden thought popped in her head. "Were we…..Did we….Did we get in to some kind of battle last night?! Is that what you mean? Was I injured?!" Rin suddenly became frantic as her mind went off with the idea of being attacked. She was about to start feeling her body up for any kind of injury when Lancer started laughing. Shocked, Rin looked at him to see what was so funny.

"What's so funny?!" She yelled at him, obviously not in the mood for any of his games. He looked down at her again and saw the seriousness and confusion in her eyes, and his expression suddenly became serious as well.

He knew that he would have to tell her what happened last night, but he really didn't want to. But he couldn't really keep her in the dark either. It involved her obviously, and she would remember sooner or later. At least if he told her, she wouldn't be as mad as she would be if she found out by herself…he hoped. He took a deep breath, bracing herself for her fury to come.

"Well, ya see, after we got home last night, we continued drinking. We were really, really drunk….and then we played truth or dare. Which, by the way, you weren't very brave in." He smirked as he looked down at her, trying to delay the big news until he could figure out how he wanted to phrase it. Rin, however, wasn't in the mood or the meaningless details. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'get to the point before I assume the worse and pulverize you.' Lancer sighed and decided it was probably best to just come out and say it.

He met her gaze and held it before blurting out, "We had sex….downstairs…and then we went to sleep in your bed…" He kept her gaze with his throughout the whole simple explanation and waited for her to reply. He watched as her jaw clenched and her face turned every shade of red. Rin, realizing he wasn't joking, didn't know what to say or do. Part of her wanted to smack him, to beat him until he knew to never touch her again. But the other part of her wanted to laugh and hug him out of happiness. She knew she wanted him, and she always had. But she knew she couldn't. It would only make everything that much harder. She dropped her hands by her side, her hands still balled into fists. Lancer thought for sure that she would start throwing punches any moment now, and braced himself for the pain. But it never came. He looked down at Rin and saw that she was slightly trembling. Then he noticed the silent tears that ran down her face. He was shocked. And then he realized.

"You regret it….I…I'm sorry, Rin. I-" He was cut off when Rin suddenly threw her arms around his waist, crying in to his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and started to smooth down her hair repeatedly. He was now thoroughly confused. Did she regret what they had done the night before? Was she just in need of comfort? Or was this her way of finally accepting him completely? He wasn't sure, but for the moment, he wouldn't question her. He would try his best to comfort her for whatever reason it was that she was crying. He made reassuring noises to try to calm her tears and continued to smooth down her head and hold her to him with his other arm. After not too long, Rin's tears ceased to fall and she had calmed down. While she was crying, she tried her best to figure out which side of her was stronger and which she would go with. She knew that it would only cause them pain in the end when he had to leave, but she obviously couldn't keep herself from him, and she was already falling for him. So the only question left? Would it all be worth it in the end? She knew that if she accepted Lancer and they began a relationship, it would be blissful throughout the whole thing. She knew it would make them protect themselves and each other better in battle. But was it fair for either of them to ask the other to go through that pain when they were unfairly torn apart? She didn't want him to go through that pain, and she certainly didn't want to either. That one consequence was enough to make her say no, but as she opened her mouth to give her answer, a thought struck her. What if…. She thought. What if she used her wish from the Holy Grail to keep them together…? She wasn't sure if it would work…but she had to try. After all, she still didn't really have any kind of wish in the first place, so why not? It was the only hope she had, but she was willing to cling to it. It was the only way Lancer and her could ever truly be together. She looked up in to Lancer's eyes and saw there all the care he had for her. She had already stopped crying, but knowing that she had someone who cared for her greatly-someone who she cared for as well- brought her nearly to tears again. She must have smiled up at Lancer because his expression showed one of shock briefly before he gave her a smile of his own. It was the sweetest smile she had probably ever seen him give, and she was grateful. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. He gently cupped her face in his hands and wiped away what remained of her tears with his thumbs. Without hesitation, he leaned his face down and gently placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Rin found it slightly ticklish and giggled while she scrunched up her nose. Lancer simply smiled down at her, loving every face she made.

"So, I assume this means we're okay…with everything..?" Lancer asked as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. He then stared in to her eyes, waiting for her response to make sure she was being truthful.

Rin smiled up at him and gave her answer. "You know it." She smirked up at him and returned his kiss with one of her own. Then she remembered how this whole situation started. "Wait, what were you staring at on me earlier and apologizing for?" She asked. Lancer let out a sigh and took her hand and pulled her to the bathroom. She followed him reluctantly, not knowing why she had to go to the bathroom for him to be able to tell her what was wrong. Once they were in front of her mirror, he let go of her hand and moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt. He started lifting it when Rin suddenly smacked his hands away.

"What are you trying to do?!" She yelled. Lancer sighed and raised his eye brows as if to remind her that he had already seen every part of her. She stared back at him, not caring what he had or hadn't seen. That didn't mean he could just strip her when he wanted to now.

Lancer rolled his eyes. "I'm tryin to show ya what I was lookin at earlier. Just, trust me, okay?" After Rin visibly relaxed, Lancer went back to lifting her shirt. Instead of taking it completely off like she originally thought he was going to do, he only lifted it up to stop right under her chest. Then he gently pulled down her shorts slightly and turned her so her back was reflected in the mirror. She looked back at her reflection and finally saw what he had been so upset over. Two decently sized, almost hand print looking bruises covered her hips towards the back. She assumed this is where he gripped her last night when they…ya know. She gasped slightly from astonishment and…happiness. She remembered almost completely everything about last night. She had wanted him to be this rough, so why was he so sorry? She also noticed while she examined her body that she had a few hickies and bite marks on her collar bone and neck. She oddly enjoyed all of the marks that he had given. They were reminders of every different things he made her feel last night, and it was proof that she was now his. She pulled her shorts back up and her shirt down while turning back around to face Lancer. He again had those looks on his face from earlier. He stared down at her, ready to apologize a million times before she forgave him. But as he opened his mouth to do so, Rin smiled brightly up at him and began to giggle uncontrollably. Lancer wasn't sure why she was laughing, but it did set him nerves to rest slightly.

"I actually like them." Rin informed him as she wrapped her arms up around his neck. Ha gave her a look that was of complete confusion until she explained why. But after she had he simply smiled down at her and gave her a big, passionate kiss.

"So, I guess that means you don't regret last night then?" He asked her cautiously. Rin pushed herself closer to his body and gave him one of her own sexy smirks.

"The only regret I have was doing it while we were drunk. I would like to remember our fun together with enough details to be able to fantasize about it when your not around." She bit her lip at this and Lancer let out a low, almost inaudible growl at her implications.

"Well, I would be more than happy then to give you an experience you were able to remember. And trust me, there wouldn't be a detail that would be able to leave your mind." He winked at her, making her blush slightly. He began to lightly kiss along her jaw line, making her slightly let her head back in pleasure for his better access.

"But…" He said as he pulled back from her, making her groan out in displeasure. She wasn't in the mood for any of his games. She was suddenly picked up by her legs and they were immediately wrapped around his hips. Lancer pushed her up against the wall making her able to make out everything about his body with hers. Literally. She gasped as she felt him already hardening underneath her. "You won't ever have to worry about me not being there. Any time you feel the need for my services," he pushed his groin in to her making her moan out in pleasure, "you let me know, and I'll be more than happy to oblige. No girl of mine is going to have to find a substitute for the real thing." His signature smirk was back on his face and he winked at her again as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Rin was very aroused and, by the feel of things, so was Lancer. She ran her hands up to his hair and tangled her hands through his hair and started to gently tug on his hair. Before long, Lancer had hastily moved them back to her bedroom and to the bed, never a doubt running through either of their minds. And Lancer kept his promise. He gave Rin an experience that was truly unforgettable, making sure to take a little more care for her.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since Rin and Lancer had first had sex. The past few days went by like they usually did, Rin going to work and classes, but now her free afternoon's and nights were spent with Lancer. They no longer held themselves back from each other, and Rin was starting to get a bit exhausted. She didn't get much sleep most nights, but she didn't mind all too much. At least, she didn't mind when it was happening, but at times like this, she really missed her peaceful nights. She was at work, and she still had 4 hours until she got off, and then she still had a few classes to go to.

She sighed to herself as she realized how careless she had been. Tonight, for sure, she would get some sleep. She would lay down the line with Lancer tonight so she could finally get some well needed rest….Or so she told herself. But, then again, she had told herself the same thing yesterday, but once he had started kissing down her neck, she couldn't resist. She was currently organizing some papers in the holding room, but she only had a few more minutes until her lunch break.

She had been trying to focus lately, but with the lack of sleep and the constant thoughts of Lancer that conflicted her mind, she found doing anything increasingly hard.

Rin glanced down at her watch and, seeing the time, left the room to take her break. She walked out of the building and headed for the café across the street. She normally brought her lunch, but this morning she had been too tired and had forgotten to pack one. She had enough money to get a little something, and besides, she really enjoyed the things the café had to offer.

As she entered the café, she automatically spotted a seat next to one of the windows in the corner of the shop, and briskly made her way to it. She realized when she sat down that it was the perfect looking spot to see the entire shop.

Not long after she had put in her order for a turkey sandwich and a small tea, a young male around her age came walking over to her table with what looked like her order. He was wearing the apron of the café, so she obviously assumed he worked there. He had long silver hair that was pulled back in to a low pony tail, but it still came down to his waist. His skin was a perfect pale porcelain, and his mouth held a small grin. She couldn't help but stare at him as he made his way over to her. He was very beautiful, and if it weren't for his broad shoulders and obviously chiseled arms and height, she might've been able to mistake him for a girl.

Rin was pulled out of her thoughts when the young man finally got to her table. He gently set down her food for her, and as Rin looked up to thank the man, she gasped rather loudly from surprise. After she realized how loud it had been, she could feel her cheeks heat up pretty fast. She glanced down at her food, but she wasn't really focused on it.

"Miss, are you alright? Did I do something offensive?" She looked back up then to the man in front of her. Her eyes involuntarily widened when she saw his eyes again. They were startling and beautiful, but something had caused her to remember something she wasn't very fond of. His eyes were a bright crimson color, but with a slight ring around the pupil of white. It reminded her of Illyasviel. So much so that, if Rin hadn't known any better, she would've thought they could've been siblings. But... it wasn't possible, right?

She heard the man's voice again, and she finally registered what the man had asked before.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just, you reminded me of someone I used to know. It startled me, is all. I didn't mean to make any trouble for you." She quickly tried to push it all off to avoid any more of a scene, but the man didn't seem satisfied with her answer. "Thank you, by the way. For the meal, I mean." She bent her head slightly towards the man, hoping that he would leave after that. But to her surprise, the man took a seat across from her.

She couldn't help but give a look of confusion, but she couldn't find any words to say to him. The man extended his right hand out to her, and offered her a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ingrum. Ingrum Kieran." His voice was very smooth and deep, and Rin found herself almost mesmerized by it. She couldn't help but think about how many girls would fall for that voice, if his looks didn't already hook them. She couldn't think of any way out of the situation, so the reluctantly reached out her own hand and gave his a firm shake.

"I am Rin. Rin Tohsaka." She gave him a polite smile, but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she got from his resemblance to the Einzbern family. The bright, big crimson eyes were basically a family trait that all the Einzbern's had. That and his silver hair. He seemed to hold himself with a certain amount of elegance, but it was more easy going and gave off a peaceful aura to him. He seemed nice enough to Rin, anyways.

She wasn't sure if she could necessarily consider him harmless yet, but so far so good.

"Please, don't let my presence disturb your eating." He told her, a sweet smile once again plastered on to his face. Something felt off about it though. Maybe it seemed fake, or maybe he just seemed like he was hiding something, but Rin couldn't really tell.

She picked up the sandwich and took a hesitant bite from it, not breaking eye contact with the man once.

"How is it? I certainly hope it suits your tastes, Miss Rin." At this, Rin narrowed her eyes. She figured it was just because he worked here, but she wasn't fond of being called Miss, anything.

"Just Rin would be fine." She told him before continuing with her sandwich. By his facial features, Rin could tell he was a bit surprised by her statement. After a moments pause, he simply gave another slight smile and nodded his head in acknowledgment for her request.

"So, come here often?" He asked, and by his tone, Rin could tell he was trying to be funny by using a common pick up line.

She gave a slight smile to him, but decided to answer seriously. "No actually, not really. Only when I forget my lunch or I feel like a change in pace. But to be honest, I really do enjoy the food and atmosphere here. Very peaceful. I like it." Though Rin got a peaceful vibe from this man, she still felt it necessary to get to know more about him anyways, just to be safe. She didn't think it would be very hard to get this individual to open up a little, but she would give a show of trust and interest for him so he would feel more apt to talk.

"Did you just recently start working here? I've never really seen you around here, and I'm sure I've never seen you anywhere else. I would've remembered a face like yours from anywhere. Have you recently move here?" Rin leaned forward slightly towards the man, and gave a slight grin as she relaxed her posture.

She knew that she at the very least had the man's attention, but she wasn't sure if he would really share any of that with her. Until, of course, she saw his eyes and posture relax and slightly lean forward as well. His mouth slightly parted, and Rin anxiously waited for any information on this man. She couldn't shake the feeling that he would somehow be involved in something big in her future.

As soon as words started to form on his lips, however, his posture suddenly went to one of stress and he leaned back in to the seat. Rin caught his eyes flick to the side to look out of the window, but at what she wasn't sure. She didn't want him to know that she had noticed his eye movement, so she kept her eyes trained on him. She was about to say something more to try and prompt the man to talk, but before she got the chance, he stood up.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I think I need to go now. I certainly hope you enjoy your meal, and I would like to see you again. But for now, I must say good bye." He bowed his head towards Rin before walking off in the direction he had originally come from. She quickly turned her attention out the window, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he actually had a girlfriend and he thought he had been caught?

Rin didn't really get that kind of vibe from the situation, but she couldn't necessarily rule anything out at this point. She stayed seated and continued with her meal, and then walked to the front to pay. She looked behind the counter, looking for Ingrum, but couldn't catch sight of him. The cashier obviously noticed her looking for someone, and gave her curious look.

She figured it couldn't hurt to ask, so she did just that. But, as it turned out, he had left about 5 minutes ago, and in quite a rush. Hmm, Rin thought. Maybe it really was something simple as just seeing his girlfriend. Rin still wasn't completely sold on that idea, but it would have to do for now. She told herself she would come back tomorrow and try to talk to him again, but for now, she would go on with her day.

She walked back over to her workplace, and the rest of work went fine. Could've gone faster, if you asked Rin, but work wasn't really meant to be fun. She went on after wards to her Judo, Kendo, and Naginatajutsu classes. She had changed in to her appropriate clothes in her car, and the classes went as well as expected from someone who was completely exhausted. She had gotten thrown on her ass more times than she could keep count of, and she would probably have plenty of bruises on her body from where she was unable to block her opponent. Normally she wouldn't of had so much trouble with this. It was normally pretty easy, but along with her exhaustion, Rin was also troubled by other things. For starters, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering back from Ingrum. Normally she would've thought constantly of Lancer, and Lancer only, but she still wasn't sure if Ingrum was in any way a threat.

She knew that if she said anything to Lancer, he would get jealous and then try to tell her that she was over reacting. And besides, she wasn't really in the mood to argue over whether or not she had flirted. And she couldn't really say for sure that she wasn't overreacting, but still. Normally she had a pretty good sense of who was a threat or not, but with Ingrum, she was clueless.

Add all that to the fact that since she had stepped foot out of that café, she had felt a pair of eyes on her. It wasn't an overly strong sense, but it was still bothering her. But no matter how often or how long she looked around her, she couldn't catch sight of anyone watching her. But the feeling still hadn't left, and it had been hours since she had been inside the café. She couldn't help but wonder if the feeling of being watched had any relation to Ingrum, and she wasn't too big on the concept of coincidences. He had to play some kind of part in all of this, right?

Or, could it be the same person who might've been outside of the café that Ingrum had gotten upset over? He had obviously sensed something and gotten uncomfortable about. But what? Her mind kept going in circles with all the possibilities, but she couldn't come up with anything definitive. But then again, it's not really like she had a lot of useful information to start out with.

It was almost the end of her Naginatajutsu class, and she was just knocked down on her butt for about the millionth time. Her spar mate held out his hand to help her up. She was normally superior to this particular student, but today he had dominated. He was about a year younger than Rin, but he was very skilled with a naginata. He wasn't too bad looking either, but it was something Rin had never really paid attention to. She hadn't really been interested in having a relationship with anyone since she had left Shiro.

"Hey, are you doin alright? You've seemed a little off today. Is everything okay? I've noticed you look a bit thinner than usual. And you kinda have dark circles around your eyes. Have you been taking care of yourself like you should be?" The younger man asked. Rin recalled his name now. Adrian. His name was Adrian. If she recalled correctly, he was originally from Germany. He had moved to Japan about 3 years ago. Though she knew the basics about him, she had no idea that he would've paid that much attention to her.

"Yeah, um…I've just been feeling a bit…anxious lately. I guess I haven't been doing all that I should. But I'm fine, really. I've kinda snapped out of it." Rin tried pushing it off like a regular occurrence, and gave him a small reassuring smile. But when she looked back at him, she saw that he was obviously not convinced.

He gave her a disapproving look, but didn't say much more. Just the regular stuff about watching over herself better and if she needed anything that he was there to talk. She thanked him for his concern, but promised it was nothing to worry about. He left not too long after that, and Rin once gain helped clean up. She was done and walking out by about 5 o'clock.

She still felt troubled about the events of the day, and as she walked to grocery store, she still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She was really starting to feel uneasy, so she quickly got what she needed from the store for dinner, and started walking home.

She hadn't really been paying attention earlier due to her thoughts, but now she realized the streets were much emptier than normal. She was walking back to her car, but the uneasiness that she had been feeling was still growing. She felt that she needed to get home as soon as possible. She wasn't really sure what she was worried about, but she knew now that it wasn't just her imagination.

After what seemed like the longest walk of her life, Rin finally reached her car and opened the trunk and quickly put in all of her groceries before getting in to the car. Once inside, she felt a small relief that nothing had happened, and she was starting to feel silly with how much she had overreacted.

She started the car and started driving home. The car ride was going pretty smoothly, and she was very relieved. She started to giggle slightly at her foolishness, and she knew that when she told Lancer about it, he would probably laugh at her as well. She was driving up the hill that would lead to her street, currently. Rin knew the curve in the road was coming up, and that it was a pretty bad fall off the side. She was going about 60mph, but she knew she had to slow down to about 50 in order to safely make the turn.

Rin saw the curve coming up, and started to take her foot off the gas and applied it gently to brake, but the slight pressure didn't change her speed. She put her foot a bit harder down on the brake, but still, nothing happened. Rin was starting to get frantic, and slammed her foot repeatedly down on to the brake, but she didn't slow down at all. She knew that her probability of surviving a drop of about 40 feet going at this speed probably wasn't so great. She pulled the emergency brake, hoping that it would work. It was her last hope, and probably the only thing that could keep her from death. But it too, did nothing.

A thought suddenly popped into her head, but she knew that her chances of surviving that probably weren't much better than the fall. But it was the only thing she could think of. Rin didn't think Lancer could get here in time to do anything, and even if he could arrive before she fell, what could he do? She didn't think he had enough strength or speed to either stop the car or get her out in time.

Her mind was made up. She gripped the handle of the door, and without further hesitation, pushed it open as best as she could, and threw herself out of the car.

Rin's body slammed against the pavement and rolled forward multiple times. She could feel the new bruises and multiple cuts she was getting. But those things weren't what she was really focused on. Adrenaline had long ago started pumping through her, and she couldn't feel much of the pain that was being inflicted to her body. She felt her head slam against the pavement a few times, and she was getting pretty woozy.

After what seemed like forever, Rin finally stopped rolling, and lay on her back. She was about a good 30-40 feet from where she had started, and she could see where her car had broken through the small railing on the side of the road. She lay there for a moment, trying to steady her breathing. If she kept on with this breathing pattern, she would probably hyperventilate and pass out. She sat up as best as she could and put her head between her knees and stayed that way until she felt it was safe to stop.

Rin heard her name being called from somewhere, but she wasn't sure where it was coming from. She felt hazy, and she couldn't get her gaze to focus. She recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure whose it was. She figured the adrenaline had already started leaving her body, and she was about to lose consciousness.

Rin tried to push the darkness away from her, knowing that that was never good in a situation like this. She needed to get to help. She needed Lancer. She reached out her thoughts to him, desperately trying to hold on to anything that would keep her from the darkness.

She suddenly heard a voice far off in the distance again, but she was sure it was in her head this time. But she could barely hear it, even though it sounded like the person was yelling. She felt light all of a sudden, and the darkness swarmed even closer to her than before. Rin found it very hard to fight it off this time. She was ready to give up to it, much too tired to continue, but the voice she thought sounded familiar earlier was getting louder in her head. It still wasn't much, but it gave her something solid to hold on to. If she could just reach it, she knew that she could stay awake. But it was so far away, and it was so hard to move any closer. She reached out her hand to the voice, but right before it came in to clear view, the darkness grabbed her and pulled her back. She felt it holding her, and she clawed at it, desperate to get away and to the voice, but it was much too strong.

Before long, Rin felt herself being pulled far, far away. Away from the oddly familiar voice, away from consciousness. And it wasn't too long before she stopped fighting it. She let it drag her off in to the cold, lonely darkness. She felt sad that she couldn't be with the warm voice that she was sure was there only a moment ago, but it didn't matter much anymore. Nothing really mattered anymore. She was once again pulled in to the darkness, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it….not anymore.


	10. Apologies! And some blabbing

Okay, so I know this is no excuse for not updating, but i really just couldn't make anything happen. There were plenty of times when i sat down and tried to make things happen, but no matter how hard i tried, i either couldn't concentrate, or there was a cloud of fog all around my brain. I think most refer to it as "writer's block" but who knows. Butttt luckily i 100% got in to it tonight, and I feel like its juicy, yeah? But, I did write it in the wee hours of the morning, along with this apology note, so yeah. But, (this may sound weird) i find when i listen to k-pop (I FEEL NO SHAME. I LIKE WHAT I LIKE. NO I CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT, BUT I GET KINDA PUMPED AND SUPER FOCUSED WHEN I LISTEN TO IT.) it helps me focus on the stories i write. Anndd since i feel pumped while writing and listening to k-pop, i feel like i write more drama stuff in the story. So yeah. I hope it was good, and i hope you guys like it. I will try my darndest to keep updating regularly now, but i make no promises. Specially since i got a lot of stuff coming up. But, anywho. Sorry. I blabbed more than anything here, but i truly am sorry for those of you who actually care for this story. I will make a better effort to mae this story absotudly wonderful for you. And sorry if this or the actual chapter has a lot of mistakes, or if it doesn't seem good. I tried. Really. I did. So yeah. PEACE OUT HOMES. See ya later. (sorry again if i sound idiotic, im tired but hyper so ya know. or maybe you don't. Oh well. Peace)


	11. Chapter 10

It had been a few days since the accident with the brakes in Rin's car had been tampered with. Lancer knew that it was no coincidence, and he intended on getting to the bottom of who had done it. But he had no leads, and Rin was still asleep in the hospital. He refused to leave her side. He knew that it had to have something to do with the Holy Grail war, but he didn't even know there were others who had already summoned their servants. When he had come to Rin's rescue that night, there had been a strange dark figure standing over her, but when he ran towards her, the figure disappeared.

Lancer could tell that it was a male with dark hair, and was about the same height as him, but he couldn't see anything that would help identify him. It was as if the man was shrouded in an unnatural darkness, and he could feel the power the man had from a distance. But that hadn't mattered to Lancer at the time. He just needed to get to Rin.

Once he finally reached her, he tried to get her to wake up or show him any sign of consciousness, but she had been out cold. Her head had been bleeding, her clothes torn, and she had dozens of cuts and scrapes all over her body. He knew that it would've taken to long for an ambulance to get there, so he quickly picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. It didn't take him but 8 minutes to get there, and Rin was automatically taken back to get treated.

The doctors had informed her that she would be fine, that she should be awake in a few days, but that didn't do much to ease his worries. He couldn't lose Rin, but he was completely helpless. He transferred energy to her at least twice a day, but all that resulted in was making him exhausted. But he still tried. He snuck in his own personal herbs and medicines that normally worked on the worst of injuries, but nothing helped. Her wounds did heal a bit faster because of his help, but she showed no signs of waking up any time soon. She hadn't even stirred once.

He swore that he would make whoever did this pay. No matter what. He sighed and took deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. Getting angry over it at the moment would do nothing. He leaned over from his seat next to Rin's hospital bed and gently took her small hand in his own. He couldn't help but stare down at her sleeping face. She was beautiful when she slept, but even so, he would much rather see her smiling face once again.

Lancer jumped up when he heard the door to her room open. The nurse gave him an odd look, obviously not in the mood for any kind of dirty look. Lancer sighed and sat back down, scolding himself for getting startled like that. No one that means her harm would dare come here and try to hurt Rin. And even if they did, Lancer would be there to protect her.

The nurse was one of the regulars that came in every once in a while to keep tabs on Rin. The nurse took her blood pressure, checked her vitals, fixed any tangled cords, and changed the covers on top of Rin. She left soon after putting Rin's lunch down through the tube and wiping off her face. Lancer was once again left alone with her.

This had been how every day that he was with her had gone by. Sometimes he would read small excerpts from the magazines he went through, but mostly he just sat there. The same thoughts running through his head. He took a shower every other day in the bathroom in Rin's room, but he wore the same clothes. He didn't dare leave Rin's side for a moment, so he had no extra changes of clothes.

A few days turned into 6 days, and yet Rin still had yet to wake up. Lancer continuously asked the doctors about it, but they seemed just as confused as Lancer was. His worry for Rin was starting to increase every day that her eyes stayed shut.

Then, just when Lancer thought he couldn't take it anymore, a man whom he had never seen before came to visit. He looked oddly familiar, but Lancer wasn't entirely sure why. He was tall and slim, but still held plenty of muscle. His hair was a long, mesmerizing silver, and his eyes were the most captivating crimson he had ever seen. He had been on guard as soon as he saw the man, but he was unable to move as he watched the strange man walk in to the room.

The way he walked said that he could hold his own, but he also seemed very proper. Like he had had a very privileged life, but he still knew how to take care of himself. His face held a small smile, but his eyes seemed to hold a bit of sadness, though it seemed well hidden. To any random person, it would've gone unnoticed, but Lancer was no ordinary person.

As the man approached Rin's bed, Lancer watched as his gaze shifted to Rin instead holding his gaze. That's when Lancer noticed: the sadness that the man held in his eyes was directed towards Rin. It automatically set Lancer's head into overdrive, and he began to speculate how this man knew Rin. There was no other explanation. There was no way this man would feel such sadness for anyone that he didn't care deeply for. It made Lancer wonder what Rin had to do with this man, and his jealousy boiled up inside of him.

Which would probably be a big factor in the reasoning for Lancer jumping over the bed towards him and doing what he did. Before either of them had to register what was happening, Lancer had the silver haired man by the throat and off the floor, sending death glares at the man.

Lancer knew that he had to of been cutting off the man's supply of air, but the silver haired man showed no sign of struggle or even discomfort. He simply gazed down at Lancer, obviously confused at his actions.

"Who the hell are you?" Lancer hissed at the man, hoping to intimidate any information out of the man. But instead of fear showing up on the man's face, he seemed to relax. He gave a small smile down at Lancer but said nothing.

Realizing he wouldn't get anything out of the man like this, Lancer let go of the man, throwing him back. But even so, the man landed perfectly on his feet, not looking disheveled in the least. Lancer took a protective stance in front of Rin, and faced the man once again.

What the hell is up with this guy? Lancer thought to himself. The man extended his hand towards Lancer, the small smile he had when he entered the room once again on his face. Lancer looked back and forth from the man and his extended hand, questioning whether or not he should accept the hand.

"My name is Ingrum. I am a friend of Rin's. I'm only here to see how she is doing. I mean neither of you harm." The silver haired man who claimed his name was Ingrum told him. Lancer slowly extended his hand out to this Ingrum man, but made no sign of telling him who he was.

"Ingrum, huh? If you a friend of hers, why hasn't she ever mentioned you to me?" Lancer asked, obvious anger seeping into his words. That's when Lancer saw the first change in expression in the man. It was the tiniest change, but Lancer noticed it. Ingrum's eye twitched slightly at Lancer's words, and his smile dimmed ever so slightly.

"Well, I don't see why she would tell you about me. We have just recently become friends, even though its none of your business. She seemed to show some interest in me when we met, and I in her. Just to let you know." At this, Ingrum's smile seemed to come back full force.

So, Lancer thought. I've finally managed to get some kind of reaction other than that damned smile from him. Lancer gave a dangerous smirk of his own towards Ingrum.

"Oh, I'm not worried. See, she has interest in me as well, and I in her. We even live together." Lancer added with an extra emphasis. And just like he predicted, Ingrum's eyes flashed with a slight tinge of anger and jealousy. Lancer decided not to tell Ingrum that they were dating yet. He was hoping to get some information from him before he threw him out.

Lancer had been so wrapped up in his own self satisfaction from getting to Ingrum that he didn't notice Ingrum slip past him and beside Rin. When he did notice, however, Lancer quickly spun around. He saw Ingrum sprinkle something strange into Rin's mouth and whisper a few words.

Lancer was once again in defensive mode, and snatched Ingrum up and away from Rin's sleeping body. He held him up by the collar of his shirt and got in his face.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Lancer yelled at the man, but once again, Ingrum said nothing. He was ready to kill the man, but before he got the chance, nurses rushed into the room, on alert because of Lancer's yelling.

Lancer knew that he couldn't do anything to the man while there were humans around. He took one last good look at the man he was holding, making sure to engrave his face into his mind. He would remember him, and the next chance he got, he would make him pay.

He threw the man out the door the next moment, ignoring the shocked gasps and expressions from the nurses that were now standing a safe distance away from the scene. Once the man was outside the room, Lancer slammed the door shut in his face. He walked back over to Rin and took her hand in his once more, trying to see if there was any change in her. She didn't seem to be reacting to whatever the man put in her mouth, but he was still even more cautious than ever.

If there was even the smallest of signs of possible distress in her, Lancer would know and he would get her help as soon as possible. He resumed his seat at the side of her bed, and thought of what he was going to do. She needed to wake up soon before the war started. She was an easy target like this and he wasn't sure how many enemies he could defend her from if, say for example, two or more masters joined together to come take her out. He wouldn't give up without a damn good fight.

At about 10 at night, Lancer felt himself start to drift off. He didn't need sleep, but he had gotten so used to having sleep every night since he was summoned by Rin. So now he hadn't slept in 6 days, and his mind was craving it. He struggled to stay awake for Rin's sake.

After a moment of trying to use simple will power to stay awake, and it failing, he got up and decided to start pacing. It was the only thing he could think of to keep himself occupied. After a few moments of pacing, he felt that he was good to sit down once more. He sat in the chair, and his thoughts drifted for he millionth time since he had been by Rin's side. It's not like he had anything better to do.

Before he even realized it, he had drifted off into a light sleep. His brain gave him dreams of war at first, and he was completely immersed in the thrill of battle. But suddenly his mind gave him Rin. It wasn't what he expected, but as of this moment, it was really the only way that he was able to interact with her, even if it wasn't the real her.

It was the middle of an especially violent battle when Rin appeared. She was far away from him and in the middle of the fighting. He was battling someone at the moment as well, but suddenly none of that mattered to him. He knew he needed to get to Rin before she was hurt. She was completely helpless at the moment, without even a small sword to defend herself with.

He quickly finished off the man he had been fighting and tried his best to run to her, but no matter how hard he tried, how hard he fought, someone always got in his way. He kept his eyes on her the entire time, trying to warn her when he thought someone was coming for her, but in the end the person he thought was going after her just went past her.

After what seemed like forever of fighting meaningless men who weren't worthy to call themselves soldiers, he finally seemed to be in arms reach from Rin. He was so close to her that if he reached out his hand, he was sure he could touch her. He finished off the seemingly last man in between him and Rin, and as he reached out to touch her, she turned to him. Lancer saw her face fully now, her beautiful smile, the mesmerizing eyes he often found himself getting lost in. The sun seemed to reflect from her body, making her porcelain skin seemingly glow with a new light. Her hair reflected the sun as well and made it glimmer and her hair looked even smoother than he had ever seen it.

Lancer felt and overwhelming sense of happiness as he knew he was about to finally reach the woman who meant the most to him. He smiled down at her, and, if possible, her smile grew and he could see the happiness gleam in her eyes as well.

Their arms reached out for each other, and Lancer could already imagine the feel of her soft skin in his embrace. At the last moment, when they were only centimeters from each other, everything stopped. Lancer couldn't move his body, and Rin no longer seemed mobile or even there. The light seemed frozen in her eyes, and yet somehow gone for good. Her smile now seemed fake, and the gleam that the sun had provided to her whole body was now swept away as the sky grew dark with the coverage of clouds. A rain started, slow at first, but quickly picking up its speed and harshness.

Lancer, still unable to move, called out to Rin in his mind, begging and pleading for her to show him any sign that she was still there. But no matter how hard or loud he yelled in his mind, no matter how much his brain willed his mouth to move to call out to her, nothing seemed to work. The rain was beating down hard on both of them, drenching them both. Rin's skin started to lose its natural color and she slowly turned a dull grey ish color. Lancer yearned to reach her and shield her from the rain, and have her hold him back.

Suddenly Rin began to shake where she stood, convulsing in pain and discomfort. Lancer grew panicked, but was still unable to do anything to help her. A loud beeping sounded all around them, but Lancer paid no attention to it. All he was focused on was Rin. Rin. Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin….

Lancer shot up in his seat, still feeling the helplessness from his dream. He expected now to be able to look over a Rin and see the normal peaceful sleeping state she had been in when he drifted off, but instead he saw the complete opposite.

Rin was tossing and turning in her bed, shaking uncontrollably, and her heart rate was way too high. A few nurses and a doctor or two rushed into the room, automatically doing what they could to help her. Lancer sprang to his feet in udder shock to what was happening. He wanted to rush to Rin's side, but he knew there was nothing he could do, so he stayed where he was. He would only get in the way of everyone who could actually do something to help her, but still. He couldn't stop the close to irresistible urge to run to her side and take her in his arms.

But he could do nothing. He had never in his life felt so helpless. But that was exactly what he was at the moment.

After the doctors re-stabilized Rin, Lancer sat at her bed, holding her hand again, hoping and praying to any one who could help her. He needed her to be alright, and even though he didn't believe in the whole God thing, he was willingly to try anything.

After what seemed like countless prayers to all of the gods he could think of, and dozens of terrible thought running through his mind, he finally got some kind of sign from Rin that she would be okay.

It was around midnight, and Lancer had been holding Rin's hand, head bowed, when Rin groaned in her sleep and twitched her arms. She seemed to be trying to get more comfortable in the bed, and as soon as Lancer saw that, he jumped up and tried to wake her up.

It, surprisingly, worked and after a few shakes from Lancer, Rin's eyes finally opened. Lancer felt joy overwhelm him as he leaned down and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Lancer started rambling on and on about how worried he had been and how relieved he was that she was finally awake. He went on saying that he was never letting her out of his sight ever again. He was so excited that he didn't even notice her struggling beneath him until she let out a shrill cry for help. He automatically let go and backed off when he heard that, and gave her a confused look.

He moved towards her to try and comfort her and reassure her, but she scooted away from him in what seemed like fear.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She yelled at him, holding her hands and arms out in front of her in a defensive way. At the commotion, the doctor who had helped her through all of this came rushing in. As soon as Rin saw him, she pointed to Lancer. "Get this frickin weirdo away from me!"

"What…..What do you mean, Rin? It's me. Lancer…." Lancer told her. He was sure that she was just shocked and confused from her head injuries. He was sure that once he said his name, she would automatically remember. But instead, she gave him a half confused and half disgusted look.

"Who? I don't know you! So stay away from me, you pervert!" Rin yelled.

Lancer could do nothing but stand there in utter shock and disbelief. Rin had….forgotten him….?


	12. Not a new chapter

Alright, so I know you all are probably really mad at why i haven't updated. I am seriously so sorry. The keyboard to my laptop completely broke and i was not able to use it at all, so i of course wasn't able to type any new chapters. I plan to have a new chapter put on here by Friday. And then i swear i will update regularly. I hae decided that from now on I will put a new chapter up every Saturday, at the very latest. So, starting next week, I promise i will post a new chapter every Saturday. Okay, that's it. Thank you guys, and I'm seriously so sorry for not posting.


	13. Chapter 11

Rin was sitting on the edge of the bed, barely listening to what the doctor was saying. Something about memory loss. She didn't really care, though. She already knew what was going on. Dozens of other doctor's had already been in her room, telling her the same exact thing. She felt that she needed to cry, but for what? She knew this should be a sad moment, but how should she feel about things she couldn't remember? All she knew was her name, her address, and her current job position. Every doctor, every nurse that came in, all of them gave her the same sympathetic look. It made her feel helpless, and she hated it. She didn't want their sympathy. No friends or family memories were in her mind. There was only one face that kept coming in to her mind. It was a man, and every time his faced popped up into her mind, she felt a sort of sadness and regret. She remembered he was tall and very handsome, eyes a deep crimson red. His hair was long and silver, but he wasn't old. He was maybe a few years older than her, and when she thought of him, she always felt at ease, like one would feel with an old friend. Her mind would become fuzzy, and she could think of nothing but him.

But those memories only lasted a few moments. And then, of course, there was the man who had said his name was Lancer. She had no memory of him, but he rarely ever left the hospital, and came in to her room frequently. She had an uneasy feeling about him, and her stomach seemed to do flips every time he got too close. Her mind seemed to scream at her when she thought of him, almost as if it were warning her against him. But, at the same time, there was an almost itching feeling at the back of her mind that nagged at her when he came around. It was a very contradicting feeling towards her uneasiness of him. Even still, she already made up her mind on what she was going to do. It was pretty obvious to her, anyways. She would definitely stay away from Lancer, but the other man… That's a different story. She needed to know why he seemed so familiar, and why she always felt at ease when she thought about him.

It was finally time. After two long weeks of having to stay in the hospital, Rin was finally being discharged. She was making her way to the exit when the one person she didn't want to see popped out in front of her.

"Rin…why..why have you been pushing me away? You haven't even let me explain anything! What all do you remember? The war? Shiro? ….Us?" Lancer seemed frantic to get her to talk to him, but Rin didn't know what to say. She didn't know what any of what he was saying meant.

Rin sighed, not knowing what she should tell him. For a moment she even thought about completely brushing him off, but one look at the desperate look in his eyes, and she knew she didn't have the heart to. Even still, she didn't know what to tell him. Her mind was blank and she had no memory of the man that was standing in front of her or of anything that he was mentioning.

"I'm sorry-Lancer, was it?- but I have no memory of you, nor of any of the things that you just mentioned. I'm really sorry. Maybe they'll come back soon, but for now, I don't know what you want me to tell you." Rin stood there for a moment longer, trying to convey her feelings to Lancer with her eyes, but she felt it was no use. The desperate look in his eyes just grew, and he looked like he was ready to snap.

Rin, not knowing what else to do or say, went to turn away from him, but was held back by a strong grip on her arm. She turned back slightly to see Lancer, the man who had just once before had a sad, desperate look in his eyes, holding on to her.

His look had changed. The sadness had stayed, but now it seemed coupled with an almost angry look. His eyes were glistening with a new emotion. It had transformed his entire face. His eyebrows were scrunched up, his eyes were wide and wild- almost like a crazed wolf when it was in desperate need for food. His grip on her arm seemed to only tighten with her struggle to pull free.

"Rin…..I'm not going to lose you again. You're mine, and I, yours….or, I thought that was how it was. We promised we would find a way to stay together, and I'm not about to let you break that. Rin, you have to remember….you have to! If you don't….I'm not sure if I can keep you alive unless you remember!" Lancer's voice rose with every new word, but no one seemed to notice except for her.

The words that he spoke didn't fully register with Rin at first, but..her life? What control did he have over her life?! How dare he come to her and threaten her life? Especially when it was about something she had no control over! She knew she had been right with her gut instinct to not trust him, and she was really starting to regret taking any kind of pity on the man.

"Rin….answer me….tell me that you remember…please. I don't think I'll be able to take it if you forget me. Rin, please, I-"

"Take this you creep!" Rin yelled before she grabbed a hold of the man's arm holding her own and flipped him over on to his back. She backed up a few steps from him, making sure that he couldn't reach her. "Stay away from me! I don't ever want to see your face again!"

Rin turned around and was about to start heading for the exit again, but instead ran right in to some one. 'No way!' Rin thought. There was no way that Lancer would've been able to get up that fast and block her path again. She tried to push herself away from him again, but he was holding on tight.

"Let go of me!" Rin yelled, but then man didn't let go.

"Woah! Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, miss." The man spoke, and Rin could obviously tell that it was not Lancer. She stopped in her struggle, but didn't lower her defenses. She slowly backed away from the man, and looked up to see who exactly she had run in to.

What she saw was something she was totally unprepared for. She had expected to see a normal doctor, with a dull face, some wrinkles around his eyes, and maybe a few gray hairs here and there. But the man that stood in front of her was far from dull. He had no wrinkles. Hell, he didn't have a single blemish on his face. His hair wasn't gray, but instead it was a long, shimmery silver. At first glance, you would think that that would be the one thing that stood out about him most. But his eyes. They were mesmerizing! They were a deep, blood red, and Rin could feel her jaw hanging loose.

This was the man. The man from her memories, the only person that she could seem to remember. And here he was, standing right in front of her.

It took her a moment to realize that he was trying to speak to her. She had been so caught up in his beauty that she had completely zoned out. She also realized she had been staring, which, of course, automatically made her face got a deep crimson red.

"Rin?! Are you alright? Who were you shouting at?" The man asked, taking a suspicious look behind her. Rin spun around to point to the culprit, but he was no where to be found. She frantically looked around, trying to find where he went, but there was no trace of him. She knew he was there. He had to of been….right?

"There…there was a man. He grabbed me, and he was telling me to remember. Something about a war…?" Rin told the man, but the more she thought about it, then less it made sense. But she knew he had been there. She looked around at the people standing around her, realizing they were all watching the situation. If it had been real, then one of them would have had to seen the man. But by the look on all of their faces, no one else had seen him.

In fact, they were all staring at her like she had lost her mind. And maybe she had. The doctors said she had amnesia, but what if she hit her head so hard that she was now hallucinating…? The thought scared her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to the doctors and tell them.

Rin closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath, trying to calm down her racing thoughts and heart. She didn't want to look any crazier than she already did. Turning back to the man, she spoke in her clearest voice and looking him straight in the eye. This had to be perfect, or they would re-admit her.

"It was nothing, really. I guess I was just confused for a moment. I must have bumped in to something and mistaken it for something it wasn't." Rin had a small smile on her face that was meant to be reassuring. She didn't break eye contact once, and she hoped that her lame made up excuse would pass for him and everyone around her.

The man looked at her for a moment, seemingly trying to figure out if what she had just said to him was true or not. His gaze seemed very doubtful and his stare was really starting to make her feel uncomfortable. He let out a sigh, and with that, it seemed he was either going to let it go or he did somehow believe her.

He took a few steps towards her, and, before she could do anything, he embraced her in his arms. "…I was so worried, Rin. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." His grip on her tightened, but Rin had yet to hug back. 'Who was this man, and why is he hugging me?' Rin thought. Sure, she did have those mysterious images of him in her mind every once in a while, but she still didn't know him. Or rather, she didn't remember knowing him.

Once he finally let go, he looked down at her and she could see the sadness and worry in his eyes. "They told me that you don't remember anything, so I know this must be weird. But, well I don't want to bombard you with everything, you and I are together. We have been for a year and a half now. You moved in with me about 5 months ago." He gave her a nervous smile and she could clearly see that he was blushing slightly.

"Um, I'm sorry but-" Rin started, but the man cut her half before she could really say anything.

"Oh, no please! I'm not trying to rush you back into how things used to be, but I couldn't just not tell you anything." Rin looked at the man, and tried to hold back her laughter. Something about his actions seemed right. Familiar.

"I was just going to ask your name. I'm sorry, but I don't remember." She looked down at her feet at this, feeling ashamed that she couldn't even remember something as simple as the name of someone she had been with for so long.

"Oh! Haha, well I guess that would be something you need to know, huh? Ingrum. My name is Ingrum. Nice to make your acquaintance…again haha." He stuck out his hand for her to shake, and she took it, very grateful for his attitude towards the situation.

As soon as their hands were interlocked, there was a strange flash in her mind. She was sitting in a café, and suddenly Ingrum was there too. They were laughing, and the memory only brought happy feelings. The image shifted, and they were in a building. It was dark and eerie, but she felt at ease. She turned to her left, and there he was again. He was watching something in front of them, a smile on his face. When she looked, there seemed to be a band playing. She turned back to look at Ingrum, and the scenery changed again. This time, they were slow dancing. They were extremely close, and as the song ended, their faces started to inch closer together. She knew what was going to happen, and Rin was…happy. Then, just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

Rin blinked a few times, and then looked back at Ingrum. She couldn't help but smile at him in awe. He was the only thing that she could remember from her life before the accident. She knew she was supposed to be with this man.

Ingrum gave her a confused look, but Rin didn't know how to explain it to him.

Not letting go of his hand, she started to walk again to the exit.

"Where are you going, Rin?" Ingrum asked, but nevertheless following beside her.

"I got discharged today." Rin told him, saying no more, as if those few words explained everything.

"Okay, so where are we going then?"

"You said we lived together, right? So, let's got home." She gave him a small smile, but the words only seemed to shock Ingrum. He stopped walking for a moment, making her stop next to him as well.

"Rin, you don't have to push yourself. I'm okay with waiting, even if takes years for you to remember me."

Rin didn't know what to say. It was so sweet.

She smiled up at him again, and suddenly embraced him in a hug. "I'm not rushing anything. I know what I'm doing. I can't remember anything. But while I was laying in the hospital, trying to make myself remember, the only face that would come to my mind was yours. I can't explain it, but I always felt at ease and comfortable when your face came into my mind. It made me happy, and even if I didn't know who you were, it was the only solid link I had to my life. I don't know why, but I know I cant trust you." Rin looked up at Ingrum's face, trying to decipher what he was feeling.

"And then when I ran into you just a moment ago and you introduced yourself, there were flashes of my past, and they all included you. The last one confirmed it for me. It was the happiest. You and I were slow dancing, and once the song ended, we kissed." Ingrum's eyes widened at this, and Rin could tell that he knew what memory she was talking about.

"That was at the charity event I took you to last year. You were wearing a beautiful red dress. You were the center of attention that night. It was the night you first said you loved me." Ingrum's eyes seemed to glaze over, and she could tell he was feeling overwhelmed. Rin smiled up at him again, and it seemed to break him out of his shock, because he smiled back at her this time.

He was even more beautiful when he smiled. Rin knew that she may not remember everything right now, but she knew enough to know that she belonged with this man.

Ingrum suddenly had his hands on her hips, and before she knew it, she was being lifted up into the air. Rin let out a small shriek as she was twirled around in the air. She laughed fully, feeling happy for the first time since the accident. When the spinning stopped, she looked back at Ingrum as he set her down.

Their eyes seemed to lock together, and it was as if they were sharing a moment between only them. Ingrum slowly leaned down to her, and it seemed to take forever before their lips finally met. Rin's stomach did flips, and she couldn't help but feel overjoyed. But something in the back of her mind screamed for her to stop. She didn't know why, but she wanted to listen to that voice. But it seemed to disappear as soon as she acknowledged it.

She pulled her lips from his, but he didn't seem suspicious as to why. Instead, he seemed to take it as her not being ready yet.

He took ahold of her hand once more, their fingers interlocking, and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Let's go home." Rin smiled up at him, and they were on their way.

Rin finally felt at ease, despite the weird occurrences of the day. She pushed it all out of her mind, and instead let herself fall in to a blissful state of ignorance. For today, she decided, all of her problems were non existent.

After Lancer regained consciousness, he immediately started looking for Rin. He didn't know what had caused it, but after the incident with Rin, some force had grabbed a hold of him and slung him far away, and he soon lost consciousness.

There was only a moment when he first regained consciousness that he had sensed her. He wasn't sure who it was, but he sensed someone else with her, and he could tell it was not good. He had been able to tell her to stop, and he was pretty sure she had heard him, but after that, he was kicked out again before he could tell her to get away from him, or for him to find out where she was.

He didn't know how long he had been out, but he had thus far searched the entire hospital, and there was no sign of her. He couldn't sense her either. It was like he was completely cut off from her. Something was standing in his way of getting to her, and that only told him that he needed to find her even more now.

Without her memory and without him to protect her, she was completely vulnerable.

Just as he was about to lose hope, there was a faint signal of her that floated through his brain. It was only for a moment, but it was enough. She was on a street, not too far from the hospital, but in the opposite direction of her house. He wasn't able to make out all of the details, but it seemed they were in a car, and they were pulling in to a driveway. 'What is she doing?' Lancer thought, but nevertheless teleported himself to her location.

When he arrived, he was instantly aware of the barrier that was keeping him out. They were at a very secluded area, and the house they were at was a very old style house. It was huge, really, but he wasn't able to see it very much. There was countless stairs that led up to the actual house, but he was stuck at the bottom.

He saw Rin get out of the car, followed by the one person he certainly did not want to see. The man from the hospital.

"Rin!" He yelled, trying to get her attention to warn her away from him. But for some reason, she couldn't hear him. Lancer had no doubt that he had kidnapped her from the hospital, but when he saw her smile at him and take his hand, he knew there was something else going on her. And her sure as hell did not like it.

"Rin! Goddam it, you have to listen to me!" Lancer pounded on the barrier, but no matter how loud he yelled, or how hard he tried to get through the barrier, she couldn't hear him.

Lancer was frantic, and confused as hell. There was no way that she would willingly go with him. She didn't even know him! Why would she go with him, but not even remember his face?

Lancer yelled out to her again, but still was unable to get her attention. He watched as they made their way to the stairs, and, before they went up, the man turned to Rin and leaned down planted a kiss on her forehead. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! And she was allowing this! Lancer was infuriated. As soon as he got inside, he was going to rip the head of that man right off his shoulders.

"Rin! RIN!" Lancer took out his weapon and swung it repeatedly at the barrier, but it was no use. All he was able to do was watch as the woman he loved was led away by a man who no doubt meant bad news. He knew she was in danger, but there was nothing he could do. He realized…he was completely useless.

As if sensing the defeat inside Lancer, Ingrum looked back at him from atop the stairs, smirking evilly at him.

Lancer was forced to watch as Rin was led away, unable to hear him, see him. Hell, she didn't even remember who he was. His shouts fell on deaf ears, and Rin was completely oblivious of him. And as he watched her go into the house, he wasn't sure if she would ever see him again.


	14. Chapter 12

Lancer paced back and forth inside the narrow hallway, trying to come up with some kind of plan to get Rin back. But he had nothing. No allies, no plan, and no way to get through the barrier that held Rin inside. He already came to the conclusion that it would be up to her to come out and remember her past, but he also knew that he couldn't just sit around and wait for that to happen.

He had no idea what was happening with Rin right now, but he was sure it was nothing harmful to her. He would at the very least be able to sense that much. But he didn't want to wait around until there was something wrong. He had to figure out something fast.

The other servants came to his mind, but he had no idea where any of them where. Lancer was sure that the man who had taken Rin was a master, but who his servant was, Lancer had yet to figure out. The barrier didn't feel like it was made by another servant, but he couldn't be sure.

Lancer went through his options countless times, but there wasn't much to go through. Hours passed, but he still had nothing. He was laying in Rin's bedroom when it finally came to him. Her dreams. It was the only time when her defenses would be lowered enough for him to get in. Their connection wasn't gone, it had just been covered up and hidden from both of them. And even though she couldn't remember him while she was awake, there was no way that she could completely forget him.

Lancer was confident that her subconscious mind would remember him. But he would have to be very careful. It was obvious to Lancer that the man who tricked Rin was very experienced and knew what he was doing. If he wasn't careful, he would be detected almost immediately and the he would be unable to get to her.

Lancer looked over to the bedside table at the clock and read the time. 7:45. It was still an hour or so away from the regular time that Rin normally slept. There was nothing for him to do until then.

He stretched out on the bed and let his mind relax slightly. He had his plan. All there was left now was the execution.

'I'm coming for you, Rin.'

Rin was currently sitting at the kitchen table with Ingrum. For dinner tonight, they were having lobster and crab, but those were only the main dishes. There was shrimp on one side of the table, sushi on the other. Dishes lined both sides of the table. While the table wasn't that big, there were still countless dishes on the table- more than the both of them could possibly finish. Rin wasn't sure why such a big dinner was made for them, but Ingrum had insisted that it was the norm, and she couldn't really say she had any complaints.

When they had first stepped into the house, Rin had been amazed. It was huge! And sure, she was used to living a giant house, but Ingrum's had a completely different feel to it. It was like the entire house and everyone in it matched Ingrum's personality.

Everything was very beautiful, and everything she spotted-from the paintings on the wall to the carpets on the floor- had their own certain charm to it that somehow tied together to make a wonderful setting.

The people who worked there- and there was a lot of them- were all very well dressed and well behaved. They all seemed to treat her as if they were used to her being there. Which, if she went by what Ingrum says, then they should be. But something didn't sit right with her. She trusted Ingrum of course, but everyone here seemed to be….how to put it. Fake, almost.

They hadn't been talking much at all except for the occasional 'pass the salt', so Rin had been going over the days' events. There hadn't been much that had happened that was out of the ordinary, but it had still been a very nice to her. Ingrum hadn't made any advancements on her, but he still behaved very gentlemanly towards her. She could understand why she had fallen for him.

He had shown her around the house earlier since she couldn't remember most of the setting, and it was even bigger than she had first thought. There were 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a library, a theater, a huge kitchen, a large dining living room, and all in all, it was 2 story's high. And then of course, the basement. She really liked the basement, but she wasn't sure why.

Ingrum had informed her previously that they had been sharing a bedroom before the accident, but, since she couldn't remember, he had told her that it was okay if she slept in another room. He had prepared a new one for her, but after seeing the basement, Rin couldn't help but ask if she could stay down there instead. Ingrum had been a little confused at first, but agreed to it after only a moment of hesitance.

After dinner, Ingrum and Rin had sat in the theater and cuddled while watching a movie, but not too long after, Rin was exhausted. She wasn't sure why, but out of nowhere a sudden surge of drowsiness had fallen over her. She passed out on the couch next to Ingrum, and not too long after, she felt herself being picked up and carried. Through the hallway, down the stairs, and finally to the made up bed in the basement.

It was like she was still aware of everything around her, but she couldn't move. She was very tired, but her mind wouldn't go into dream mode. Not yet, anyways.

When Rin finally did fall asleep, it was a very peaceful state. No dreaming, just a peaceful state of relaxation. But that did not last for very long. Soon, she was thrown into a dream where she was surrounded by field of snow. At first glance, it was beautiful sight. But, when Rin bent down to look at the, she suddenly noticed that it was all sprayed with a thick red liquid. She leapt back up and away, realizing that the sticky substance was blood. Looking away, Rin noticed a lump laying off in the distance, and, ignoring the blood everywhere, began towards it.

She soon realized, however, that it was a bad idea. There, laying on the ground, was a small girl covered in blood. Her eyes had been slashed and there was big gaping hole in her chest. But despite the horrible sight in front of her, Rin couldn't look away. It was like something was telling her that she needed to see this. She looked at the girl a but closer, and realized that she looked very similar to someone she knew. Long, white silky hair, fair skin… If she could only see the girl's eyes, then maybe…

Rin began to reach out towards the girl, but was stopped abruptly when she heard a scream coming from the right. She stood up quickly and was about to take off towards the sound, but remembered the girl. She looked down at her one more time, but there was nothing she could do for her. She turned towards the sound, and without actually knowing why, took off towards it.

Instead of the field of snow, she was now in a small, dark tunnel with barely any light. Rin contemplated turning back, but when she looked, the entrance to the tunnel was gone. She couldn't see the field of snow anymore, so instead of heading back, she decided to keep going. Not too long after, she came across a small room, barely lit by a small light hanging from the ceiling.

She stepped inside and was looking around, trying to find something that would give her any idea as to what was going on around her, but she saw nothing. She was about to turn around and look elsewhere when she saw something gleam slightly out of the corner of her eye. She walked over and picked up the small piece of paper, only to realize it was a photo. She was in it, but her hair was longer. She was standing next to a red-headed boy, but Rin didn't recognize him. She flipped over the photo to see if it said anything, and sure enough, it had two names and place.

"England, Rin and Shiro…" Rin read the writing aloud, and as soon as she read the boy's name, a flashes of memory shot through her brain. At first she was in a high school with the boy, and she was chasing him up some stairs. Then the memory shot forward to the next, and they were talking with a tanned man with white hair and a small girl with blonde hair and armor all over her body. Rin tried to look closer at them, but the memory didn't last. The next one she arrived at was at a mansion in the wood. It was destroyed, and the same girl from earlier was laying on the floor with her eyes slashed and her heart ripped out of her body, while a man in gold stood above her.

Rin suddenly snapped out of the memory rush, and was suddenly back in the small room. She looked back down at the photo, but no more memories came. She knew that this photo held information that was key to her remembering her past, so before walking out of the room, she tucked it into her shirt pocket.

When she stepped out of the room, she stepped out into another completely different setting. She was in a garden, and everything was abloom. The weather was perfect, a nice breeze coming along every once in a while. Her mind was instantly put at ease, and she began to carelessly stroll along in the garden.

It wasn't long, however, until a deep voice she was sure she recognized spoke to her from close by. She spun around and came face to face with Ingrum. At first she only saw his beauty, and she was already smiling from ear to ear towards him. But once she started getting closer to him, she noticed the snarl that was on his face, and the blood that covered his body.

She also realized that the voice she had heard earlier was not Ingrum's. She wasn't sure who was calling her, but it seemed very far away and hard to hear. She looked at Ingrum again, down at the blood that covered him. She wasn't sure who's blood it was, or what happened. Her first thought was to help him. But when she looked down at his hand and saw a dagger covered in the same blood, she knew that wasn't a good idea.

She started to back away from him, but Ingrum didn't make a move to chase her. Instead, he held out his arms to her and put on a smile. It was as if he was asking for a hug. It wouldn't of been disturbing if he wasn't covered in blood, and if his eyes were conveying a different emotion than his smile was.

Rin very quickly became terrified, and no longer wanted to be anywhere near Ingrum. Without giving much of a second glance, Rin turned around and began running as fast as she could away from him. While she was running, she realized that the entire garden was no longer alive with blooming flowers and such, but now it was all dead.

She also quickly became aware of the sound of running footsteps coming closer and closer to her from behind, and the sound of the voice from before getting louder. She could now make out what the man was saying.

"Rin! Run, Rin! Don't trust him! Come back to me, please!"

Rin ran faster and faster, pushing herself to get away.

"Rin, you have to remember! Your life is in danger! Please, remember! Get away from him! He's dangerous! Rin!"

Rin saw a bright blue light ahead, and she knew the bearer of that voice was in it, but right before she could jump into it, she felt a heavy weight on her back. She fell, and she knew that Ingrum had caught her.

She was roughly turned onto her back, only to see that Ingrum's eyes had changed. He no longer looked like the calm and collected Ingrum she knew. Now his eyes held a crazed look, and his skin no longer smooth. He held the dagger above his head, and no matter how much Rin squirmed, she couldn't break free. She watched as the dagger flew down, knowing that it would kill her. She let out a loud scream, right before the dagger pierced her.

Rin flew up in bed, breathing heavily from the dream. She looked around her, realizing that she was alone. She no longer felt safe here at this house. The basement was not longer very appealing to her.

She lay back down in the bed, knowing she could do nothing about it at the moment. But, she knew for sure, that she could no longer trust anyone in this house-not even Ingrum.


	15. Chapter 13

(Author's note: sorry it's so short, but i hope you like it. I worked hard on this one, and i tried to make it juicy. And i love cliff hangers btw, so expect plenty at the end of most chapters. In case you haven't noticed. Anyways. Enjoy it, kittens! And please tell me what you think. It could potentially really help me improve!)

After the dream Rin had, she hadn't been able to go back to sleep. She wouldn't say that she had become afraid of Ingrum after that dream, but she was definitely very wary of him. She wasn't sure who she could trust anymore, not even sure if she could trust herself. Part of her said to relax and to trust Ingrum, but the other half-the more prominent half- was telling her that she was missing something. Something big, and if she didn't figure out what it was, her life would never go back to how it used to be.

That's all she wanted, even though she couldn't remember it. She wanted her old life back. She wanted to be able to trust Ingrum and everyone in that house, and she wanted to believe without a doubt that he was telling her the truth. But somehow, she just knew that wasn't the case. She wished things could be simpler, but she knew that just wasn't how the world worked.

For some reason, Rin noticed, her way of thinking had somehow changed. Before, she had been very trusting of Ingrum, easily persuaded with the temptation to sink into a normal and comfortable routine. Like the car accident was the worst thing that had ever happened to her, and it was nice to be able to rely completely on Ingrum.

But now, she felt that she had somehow gone back to being herself. After Rin had the nightmare, its like it slightly cracked the wall that was holding her away from her memories. She was no longer easily persuaded with the sweet words of her supposed boyfriend. Hell, half of the things that were supposed to be her belongings, she realized, actually had no value to her whatsoever. Rin also realized that the car accident was somehow not at all the worst thing that had happened to her. She wasn't afraid of remembering, and she wasn't afraid of what might come about after she learned the truth.

Letting Ingrum in on her self discoveries was not, however, on the top of Rin's list. If he were to find out that she knew that what he was telling her wasn't the truth, who knows what he might do. Her dream may not have been anything more of symbolism, but she wasn't going to be taking any chances any time soon. So instead, she would go along with what he said, act as if nothing had changed. There was no reason to fear him yet, but there was also no reason to trust him. She realized now, but obviously a bit late, that it was a very stupid and naïve thing for to do.

She figured that, for now, it was her best bet to just lie low until all of the secrets came out. And when they did, Rin felt as if it would send her down a whole 'nother trail of trouble.

(Sooo, this isn't really in anyone's point of view. Sorry the chapters have been sucking here lately, but I'm really, at this time, trying to explain what's going on.)

Rin hadn't gone to work since she had been in the hospital. Rin, for that matter, had not even been off of the property since arriving. The problem wasn't her health, she knew, but instead the problem lied within Ingrum. Every time that Rin would try to bring up going to work-or anywhere really for that matter- he had immediately shut it down.

He would normally make excuses, saying things like 'your body isn't ready for the stress' or 'you don't have any of your memories back, so how do you even know that you'll be able to remember how to do your job properly'. And when Rin would ask to go out to the store, or maybe out to dinner with him, he would tell her there was no need, or he would order food to be delivered.

The most freedom she got was when she chose to go walking on the property, or when she decided on a different time than usual to go to sleep. There were tons of rooms that were sealed off, so there was really nothing for her to snoop around in. Every night she would have the same dream, and every morning she would wake up with a little bit more distance to Ingrum. She was positive now that she couldn't trust him, but she also knew now that she couldn't leave. She had woken up one morning and looked out of the balcony window, to see a giant purple in hue sphere looking bubble around the property.

She wasn't entirely sure why, but Rin was automatically able to identify it as a barrier. And she had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't just made for keeping others out, but for also keeping some from leaving. She felt a constant itch in her mind. The only way to describe it is like having a word on the tip of your tongue, but no matter how hard you try to figure out what it is, it contains a certain amount of distance from you. It was probably one of the most frustrating things to Rin, but she couldn't do anything about it.

So instead, she had to focus on the one thing she did have-the dreams.

Each time she had it, she felt that she got closer and closer to finding out the truth. To finding a certain person. Those dreams were the only thing Rin had that could possibly lead her back to her old life-the life she so desperately wanted, but knew nothing bout, back.

So, on the 6th night after first having the dream, Rin decided that tonight would be the night she would finally get somewhere in her dreams. She had to. It was the only option she had left, and there was no way that she wanted to stay in that house with Ingrum any longer.

(What's going on with Ingrum, you ask?)

Ingrum had noticed a change in the way Rin had been acting these past few days. She seemed to be slowly regaining her old attitude of things. She was so clearly hiding something from him, and he could tell that she no longer trusted him wholeheartedly like she had when the spell had first been cast.

Yes, he remembered that night so clearly. Cutting the brakes, standing over her crumpled body, infecting her with his parasitic butterflies to make her memory obsolete. Sadly, though, he was only able to slip a few of them down her throat before that wretched man had shown up. If he had just had a few more moments with her, none of this would be happening now. If he had just had a few more moments, Rin wouldn't have started to remember her past self.

But, hey. It wasn't his fault. It was that damn witch's. He had a bone to pick with that wretched old hag. She had told him that it wouldn't be a problem, that she had a weak mind so it would only take a few butterflies. But she had obviously been wrong. She was completely useless, save for the protective barrier she had put around the area. She had almost no attack power, so he basically had to do all of the work himself.

When he had first summoned a witch as his servant, he had been absolutely stoked. He thought she would have to be very powerful and useful to him. But, boy was he wrong! She was completely useless! At least, in Ingrum's eyes.

Ingrum now marched down the hallway to the said witch, and made sure he was alone before unlocking the private door that led to the witch.

Upon arriving to the witch's room, he noticed that she was completely immersed in her cards. It seemed to be something else she wasn't exceptionally good at: fortune telling, or telling the future. Her predictions were often very vague, and they didn't normally give him any insight on the situations.

But when he saw her this time, he knew there was something different. He couldn't place it, but it was like her aura had changed. Instead of the small waving fumes of her powers rolling off of her in slow wisps of air, it was a dense, strong wind that almost made him fall to his knees. Her presence was making itself known.

"What is it, old bat?" Ingrum snarled at her, not caring if she did seem a bit intimidating or not. He was still the one with all the power- all of the control, right? But then… why did he feel like he was nothing more than a pawn to her…?

The old witch smiled up at the young man who had walked in to her uninvited. The news she had received from the other world was very interesting. She knew he would be fuming with rage after he found out, and that was completely okay with her. She loved to watch him get mad…it was a lot easier to manipulate him that way.

"It's Lancer, my lord. He's found a way to break through Rin's mind. She's been acting like her usual self recently, yes? She no longer trusts you, you know. It won't be long now until her full memories come back, and I do believe your aware what that means…? The ritual will be gone, and your hopes of bringing your sister back will be crushed in a single instant. Gone with the wind. (Author's note….hehe….see what I did there…? I'm the best.) You'll never see your sister again, my lord."

The witch watched as Ingrum's face of slight concern quickly transformed to rage and panic as he fully realized what this would all mean. He came to a quick conclusion right then and there. He would have to do it soon. There was no more waiting, no more time. If he wanted to get his sister back, now was the time to do it. It didn't matter what he had to take, what he had to give.

As long as he got his sister, he would do anything. No matter what the cost.

"Prepare what we need for the ritual." Ingrum told her, not even realizing the slight smirk that came to her lips at the words. "No more time can be wasted. Tomorrow, as the full moon rises… Rin will be sacrificed-killed with these hands-, and my sister….my dear Illyasviel… will be restored once more."


	16. UPDATE

Alright. I feel like plenty of you hate me, but i swear this is not my fault. I'm so sorry, but my house burned down (swear to God) and i lost everything. So i didn't have a laptop to type a new chapter, and i didn't have a phone to let anyone know. I'm really sorry, but i seriously appreciate the continued support that I have been given from all of you. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, and i know i may sound like i give a lot of excuses. But I'm telling the truth. I hope to get a new chapter out to all of you lovely people by this weekend, so please bare with it for a little bit longer. Okie dokie, that's all. Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I will give you more! I still love this story and plan on continuing it. Okay, peace out!


	17. Chapter 14

(Hehehe...I'm back yo. Sorry, my house burned down. But everything is good now. I got ya'll! The story continues!)(BTW: I have literally only watched Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works. I have not played any of the games, read anything there is to be read that's official. Nothing. I'm just basing everything on what I've watched and what i have recently read on Fate/Zero. I'm sorry if there's something in my story that doesn't match with facts. Thank you!)

Rin stayed in her room almost the entire day, trying to figure out a plan to get herself out of the house. She had tried to go down to the shield that seemed able to keep her inside, but there always been someone there to stop her. A patrol man here, a gardener there. It was almost impossible for her to get even close to it. Ever since then, she had stayed in her room, trying to think of some way to get past all of the people who were basically guarding the perimeter. Now that she had some of her memory back and she knew that there was something wrong with the situation, it was painfully obvious that they were trying to keep her inside.

If only there was someone that I could talk to about this... Rin thought to herself as she paced the length of her room. The man she had pushed away in the hospital came to mind, but she still wasn't completely sure about him either. As far as she knew there was no one outside of that barrier that would be waiting for her. The thought made her feel uneasy, but she always pushed that thought away. If she stopped to think about things like that, not only would her time be wasted, but she would also loose her drive to get out of there. She could focus on the smaller things after she got out.

After nearly two hours of pacing her room, Rin flopped down on the bed with nothing. No plan, no escape route. She had no idea how she was going to get out of the place, hopefully unnoticed. She couldn't even get close enough to the barrier to test whether or not she could pass through it. Without that, even the most flawless plan could get her out of there. She decided that she would try to sneak her way out to the barrier later that night when everyone was asleep, and with that thought fresh in her mind, Rin drifted off to sleep.

Lancer was trying to think of a plan of his own as he lay in the bed that he and Rin had once shared. He kept a close hold on her mind, monitoring it every once in a while to make sure that she wasn't in any immediate danger. Though even if she were to come to any trouble, Lancer wasn't sure what exactly he would be able to do about it. He told himself she was safe for the moment, but that was more of a comfort to keep him from going crazy and trying to constantly break down the barrier. He needed to keep calm so he could try to think of something to get Rin out of there. He knew that she still didn't actually trust him yet, but that could be dealt with later, after she was safe with him again.

He had been thinking for days on end on how to get her out of there, but so far he had nothing. He had been trying to get further in her dreams, but it was just so hard. He knew that she didn't know, but she was pushing anything further away. It was like something in her mind was just saying no and slamming down a wall between them.

While Lancer was upstairs in the room, a certain purple haired girl slipped into the house unnoticed. She took a slow look inside the house, the house she only had snippets of memory in her dreams. She held her scythe at the ready, but she wasn't concerned. She knew that Lancer was the only one who was inside at the moment, and she was fairly confident in her and her servants' skills. As if on que, her twin servants walked in just as quietly as she had. They were almost identical in their facial features, height, and build, but one was blonde with tanned skin, while the other was pale and had jet black hair. The blonde wore a long golden cape over a bare tanned chest. His torso held white pants seemingly barely hanging onto his hips. golden armour covered the length of his spine, and only that, with pieces coming around his torso, following each of his ribs. On his back lay two identical swords in matching golden and white sheaths. A golden light seemed to seep off of him in strong waves. He looked fearsome and yet welcoming, while his brother was almost the opposite. They may have been twins, but their auras were almost completely opposite.

The dark haired twin wore black and silver clothing. The style completely the same as his brothers, but instead of crisp, clean edges on his pants and cape, they were jagged and worn. The armour that covered his spine and ribs were not bone like, like his brothers. Instead, his looked more like black rose stems, with thorns coming off of it to match. Instead of the warm golden glow that his brother had, his was a silver, mysterious aura that pulsated around him in waves. While his brother's was a welcoming aura that seemed to bec others to fight him, his was one that seemed to warn others of getting to close. One that could put fear into any man's heart. He too had two matching swords on his back, but they were the one thing that was not identical to his brothers'. His brothers' swords had a smooth curve and were 3/4th the length of his arms. His were jagged and worn, and the blades were the length of his forearms.

They were night and day to each other, yet there was no doubt that they were brothers. They represented a fearsome duo indeed.

In stepped another pair, after the three who had come in first. His orange hair had been cropped shorter, since last time he had been in a similar situation his hair got in his way a lot. He had grown a few inches, and he had sharpened his fighting skills. No longer was he the young boy who had to rely on someone else to fight this war for him. He was strong and ready. Something he was not only going to prove to himself, but also all the other masters who dared to cross his path.

At his side was a young woman with long brown hair and a slim but toned body. She wore a brown woven cloth around her chest and a matching piece around her hips that came down only low enough to cover her. She had no metal armour on her, but instead she wore bone armour over herself. It came completely around her stomach in tight circles, with only a two inch gap between each piece. It came down her arms in thin pieces that were sharpened at the ends. They also seemed to create a type of skirt that covered down to half of her thighs, but were each their own strand. Atop her head sat another bone-like structure that resembled a crown. It came to a point at the tippy top of her forehead, and came up on both sides and around down to her ears. It lay on the top of her head, just barely above where her long brown hair started. At the top it came up to one sharp point, and as it went down, there were small but sharp little wisps of bone.

In her hand rest a large bow made of bone, and matching silver arrows in the brown woven quiver on her back.

They all walked silently into the house and up the stairs, none taking much time to study the structure of the house. None of them felt the need. They wouldn't be here long.

They crept up the stairs, making no sounds other than the softness of their breathe and the swish of their clothes. They came upon the room that they knew held Lancer within, and without a word, stepped inside.

Immediately Lancer was on them, pushing them back for only a moment before the full force of their power came upon him. He fought wildly and without abandon, almost carelessly. It was clear that he was not at his full power, but that was to be expected since Rin had no memory of him. It took a mere three minutes before Lancer was subdued by the two twins, both holding a sword to his neck. The archer came up and pointed her bow right at his head, and gave him no look of emotion. Lancer gave a snide look at the woman, but didn't pay her much mind as the two masters of the servants stepped up. His brow wrinkled as his eyes met those of the purple haired woman standing in front of him. Something about her features tickled the back of his mind, but he was almost positive that he had never met her. Still, the look of her eyes, the long silky hair, the curve of her body...it all seemed so familiar to him. Before he got to entangled in trying to figure out what was so familiar about her, his eyes passed over to the tall and very familiar orange haired man.

"How are you..." Lancer half asked as his eyes passed over Hiro, the boy who had once held his precious Rin. He too had changed, but he could obviously still recognize him. His hair hadn't turned white, but his face had a harder edge to it, his eyes were fiercer, and his body was getting more muscle to it. He had gotten taller, but Lancer knew he was still much taller. He was starting to look like a true warrior, as the glowing green sword at his side could attest to.

Hiro simply tipped his head up, now looking down on him but saying nothing.

Damn kid, Lancer thought to himself. He better enjoy this moment as much as he can. This'll be the only time he looks down on me like that. First chance I get, I'm beatin the hell outta him.

Before Lancer had the chance to throw any snide comment at the boy, however, the purple haired girl cleared her throat, calling his attention to her.

"Hello, Lancer. We have much to discuss." She said, as a slow smirk came to her lips.

It had long since passed that the house had gone quiet, but Rin wanted to be absolutely sure that everyone was asleep before she snuck out into the garden. Earlier she had mapped out the different posts that the guards had around the perimeter, and had figured out the perfect spot for her to try to get to the barrier. Only a few more minutes until midnight, she thought. She had opted on wearing her good pair of running shoes, a pair of thin shorts that were just long enough to cover her, and a crimson red ribbon shirt. It didn't exactly cover much of her, what with it being only made up of some ribbons that crossed horizontally across her chest. It ended just below her breasts and, really, left more skin exposed than it covered. But it was one of the only shirts she was sure wouldn't make any noise if there was wind, and nothing for anyone to grab on to. She pulled her hair back as much as she could, being only barely long enough to pull in to a small pony tail at the base of her neck.

As soon as the clock struck midnight, she quickly hopped out of bed, stuffed it with pillows, and quietly snuck out of the window, making sure to leave it open just a tad incase her feelings were right and she was unable to pass through the barrier. She snuck her way around the house, clinging as close to the walls as she could. Once she was in the area that she was sure was the small opening between the guards, she ducked as low as she could, and ran. Anyone that saw her would surely think she was an intruder, but she prayed that she wouldn't be seen. She had practiced earlier that day on how to make her steps as quiet as she could, but now that she was outside in the grass and gravel, it was much more difficult than she thought. Every move she made seemed to make a loud whoosh or a hard thunk as each of her feet came into contact with the ground.

Everytime, she was sure someone would hear her, that at any moment, someone would come sailing in her direction and catch her before she even got half way to the barrier. To her relief, however, it didn't happen. She had managed to make it just over half way to the barrier before she heard any other noise than her own. There was a quiet, barely distinguishable but definitely there noise. It seemed to be coming towards her at an alarming speed, but no matter how hard or where she looked, she couldn't see anyone coming near her. She picked up her pace as much as she could, but doing so while still crouching was not the easiest thing to do. Still, she could hear the figure coming closer to her. She could make out the footsteps now, could almost feel the presence behind her.

Suddenly panicked, Rin no longer cared about being spotted. She stood up completely and ran as fast as she could, no longer caring if she made any noise. For a moment it seemed as if she was starting to gain ground on whoever was behind her. She could no longer hear the footsteps, but she could still make out some noise. Just as she was approaching the barrier, thinking that the person behind her was far enough away for her to make an escape, she reached out her hand to the barrier. It was right in front of her, so close she could almost touch it. A few more steps and she would be there.

Yes! she thought to herself, full of a new hope. I'll finally be free!

Just as the thought ran through her mind, there was a sudden whoosh of air, strands of long silver hair flowing past her, just barely touching the edge of her eyesight. Hands fell on her shoulders, and she heard a cold breathe just on her ear.

"My dear girl. Who told you you could leave?" The cold voice whispered. She knew the voice to belong to none other than the one man she was trying to escape from. Ingrum's voice did nothing but send chills down her back, but she had no time for that this time. His cold hands grabbed her right before she could touch the wall, pulling her backwards before harshly pushing her forward, into the barrier. At first, Rin was unsure of what he was doing. But as soon as Rin hit the wall, she understood. Almost instantaneously there was a pain unlike any she had ever felt. It coursed through her entire body and felt as hot as lightening. It coursed through her veins and she could feel herself start to seize under the pain. It felt like she was frying her insides. She was no longer even touching the barrier, but the pain didn't stop. She felt bile surge up in her throat, and she had no control over herself. She felt herself vomit continuously for a few moments, and, thankfully that seemed to make the pain dim down ever so slightly.

Her vision was now starting to return to her, as it was only white bursting light a moment ago. She could barely feel any part of her body, but certainly not enough to be able to move anything, even an inch. Rin lay there in the cold grass, her body still wracked with the occasional spasm, but for the most part it had reduced to a constant shivering. She somehow had managed not to piss herself, but she figured that was due to the fact that she had barely drank anything or ate anything all day.

Her head was still much to heavy for her to pick up, so the most she could manage to look around was with just the movement she could manage with her eyes.

The first thing that she picked up on when she lifted her eyes from the ground, was Ingrum. He sat almost directly in front of her, his expression a mix of interest and twisted happiness. He was perched up on his feet, almost in a squatting position, but he was far enough away that if he wanted to touch her, he would have to move himself over. The second thing she noticed was how far she was from the barrier. She was sure she was just close enough to touch it only a few moments ago, but now as she looked over to it, she realized she was a good 3 or 4 yards away from it. There's no way...Rin thought to herself. I couldn't have been thrown that far by that barrier...could I? Rin could feel her consciousness seeping away into the cold ground, and she knew she didn't have much time left until she would be completely knocked out. She had no idea what Ingrum would do with her after she passed out, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it in her current state.

"Oh, my dear flower. How naive of you, thinking you could escape from me that easily." Ingrum was looking at her with what seemed to be genuine concern, but she knew it wasn't true. "I have bigger plans for you-for us! More than just being lovers, my dear. Much, much more." Ingrum finally got up from his perch in front of her and slowly made his way over to her.

"You've made a mess of things, haven't you? Don't you worry, now. I'll get you cleaned up, and then the fun can begin! We couldn't have you looking like this at the ceremony, now can we?" He looked down at Rin with a wicked smile spread across his face.

That's when Rin finally understood the gravity of her situation. This man was crazy. This man was probably going to do much worse things to her than the barrier. And she had willingly ran right into his arms.

The last sight she saw before passing out was of Ingrum standing in the field in her dreams, the wicked look on her face as he chased her down. But this time, she wouldn't be able to avoid him killing her. There was no waking up from this nightmare.

(I KNOW IM A TERRIBLE PERSON AND THIS SHORT THING TOOK ME FOREVER. BUT MICROSOFT SAYS I HAVE TO PAY TO USE IT NOW SO IT TOOK ME A WHILE. AND I JUST HAVE HAD THE WORST CREATIVITY BLOCK SINCE WHAT HAPPENED. BUT ITS NOT EXCUSE I KNOW. AND YES THE SUSPENSE IS REALLLLL. YOU ARE SO DEFINITELY WELCOME. I'VE ALREADY GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER WORKED OUT AS TO WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN, I JUST HAVE TO TYPE IT UP. SO AS LONG AS EVERYTHING GOES GOOD, YOU SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! OKIE DOKIE THAT'S IT. LOVE YOU GUYS, AND THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!)


End file.
